Siguiendo el destino: las Sekireis
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después de la tercera guerra mágica causada por un revivido voldemort ,harry termino encerrado por veinte años en la isla kamikura para después ser despertado y entrar al torneo sekirei teniendo en mente detener MBI y en el camino hacerle frente a un dios pícaro. Su aventura no sera fácil pero entonces ¿que es fácil en la vida de Harry potter , el mago mas fuerte del mundo? harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Siguiendo el destino: las Sekireis.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su creador. Harry Potter tampoco sino a J.K Rowling. **

**Este es un fic crossover, la idea nació cuando en un fic en donde las hadas, los cuentos como Peter pan y esos existen, la historia inicia en después del final de los libros, Harry vive feliz y sigue pensando que todo está bien pero Voldermot regresa porque él no era un tonto como Harry, entonces luna usando poderes de hada regresa al pasado para ayudar. El fic me dio la idea de que ¿Qué pasa que después de la batalla de Hogwarts Voldermot no fue derrotado realmente?**

* * *

_La maldición del cristal de la diosa Hécate._

**Año: 1997.**

Dumbledore le jodio como nunca alguien lo habría hecho. El estúpido le jodio de verdad, no solo le hizo tener una infancia horrible, una adolescencia parcialmente traumatizante, negarle las verdades que se merecía, guiarle a un camino que no quería o como hubiera querido que habría sido sino que simplemente confió demasiado en sus propias expectativas, el imbécil creyó que con solo derrotar a Voldermot todo estaría bien pero no fue así. Perdió al último amigo de su padre Remus, perdió a uno de sus queridos amigos George, una gran parte de sus compañeros de clase fallecieron como Lavender o Collin, Dobby murió protegiéndole, dos de sus profesores igual murieron, la mujer que tuvo un flechazo a lo quince años Tonks murió, la señora Andrómeda quedo viuda y Teddy huérfano, se perdió tanto en solo unos días. Y fue peor después, por ejemplo tuvo que ser testigo como Lucius Malfoy se salvó de la cárcel y por el hubieran enviado a Draco a Azkaban pero él le debía un gran favor a Narcissa Malfoy así que atestiguo a favor del cretino de Malfoy pero la ayuda que nuevamente Narcissa que le daría en el futuro hizo que ese favor habría valido la pena. Porque ella fue su pilar para sobrevivir algo que él pensó que había terminado. Algo que el odiaba y temía aún más que Voldemort.

Fue la guerra.

Voldermot no desapareció como todos pensaron, cuando Harry había recibido el Avada kedavra en el bosque prohibido y Voldermot sintiera dolor como nunca había sentido supo que sus Horrocruxes habían sido destruido y fue inteligente en crear otro de respaldo mientras su Mortifagos se llevaban el supuesto cuerpo muerto de Harry y a Hagrid. Hubo una razón del porque magina estaba en Hogwarts en pleno combate final y eso fue porque fue enviado para esconder el ultimo Horrocrux en el castillo. Y Voldermot hizo bien o más bien mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ginny Weasley fue víctima de un Horrocrux antes y parte de su influencia aún seguía existiendo por lo que en un día de escuela termino encontrado al último trozo de Voldermot y este regreso a la vida pero con la mayoría de sus Mortifagos en Azkaban y gran parte de su ejército reducido decidió un enfoque diferente ,utilizando un ritual prohibido y complicado en donde sacrifico a muchos Dementores entre otros seres tantos magos como criaturas llamo un ejército de criaturas de lo más espantoso y estos fueron: los soldados de fuego infernal de Surtur , enemigo de Asgard perteneciente de la mitología nórdica ,criaturas no solidas que podían crear llamas tan malignas y calientes que superaban incluso las llamas del Fiendfyre aunque no tanto de las llamas de la poderosa Amaterasu. Y Voldermot arraso con todo, tanta devastación, tanta muerte y tanto dolor.

La nueva guerra desde el comienzo fue brutal, varios países mágicos fueron atacados por el ejército casi inmortal y demoniaco de Voldermot. La guerra fue difícil porque los diferentes países mágicos tuvieron que hacer mucho para tapar los daños que causaban el ejército de Voldermot y luchar igual contra ellos por lo tanto la nueva guerra fue muy difícil. Harry hubiera combatido sino fuera que cuando se enfrentó por primera vez contra Voldermot fue literalmente aplastado y la mayoría de sus amigos murieron entre Hermione, Ron y Luna, sino fuera por Andrómeda, Neville y Narcissa él hubiera muerto de seguro pero entonces no se le podía echar la culpa, Harry fue controlado por Dumbledore en ser alguien de no agresión ¿Qué esperaban del sí solo cuando estaba en una pelea a muerte luchaba con aturdidores? Las hermanas Black y Neville le ayudaron a entrenar correctamente en las artes de duelo mágico pero eso no era suficiente, Voldermot continuamente intentaba cazarle y matarle por lo que Harry tuvo que esconderse por un tiempo.

En medio de ello decidió buscar información que podía serle de ayuda y aunque fue considerado un arte levemente oscuro comenzó a investigar sobre el arte del alma mágico ya que quería encontrar un modo de derrotar de una vez por toda a Voldermot sin tener que ir de caza de Horrocrux nuevamente y fue ahí un año y varios meses después Harry hizo dos descubrimientos. Uno fue que libero los bloqueos mágicos en su alma que limitaba todo su poder y talento que fueron hechos por Dumbledore que creía que si Harry adquiría mas poder pasaría al lado oscuro como Tom Riddle pero entonces aunque levemente parecía que fue hecho con las mejores intenciones eso no ayudo a Harry así que cuando estos bloques fueron eliminados el adquirió un mejor control de su magia , capacidad de magia sin varita y una alta resistencia física , esto le permitió hacer hechizos básicos sin varita aún más fuerte y con entrenamiento Harry aprendio a manejar el elemento del fuego y el agua a base de los hechizos Aquamenti e Incendio. Por otro lado el segundo descubrimiento fue algo que ayudo a muchos y que muchos deseaban hacer más que nada por quien sabe cuánto siglos.

El contra hechizo del Avada kedavra.

Este hechizo fue inventado originalmente por Lily Evans lo cual uso un prototipo en Harry usando runas y dar su vida a cambio, con los estudios de magia de alma Harry logro encontrar un modo de contrarrestar el Avada kedavra, el hechizo asesino consistía en sacar el alma abruptamente del cuerpo de la víctima ¿Qué pasa si se crea un ancla del alma al cuerpo? Lo que causaría que el alma no dejaría el cuerpo jamás , Lily creo una runa especial ,muy complicada y muy pesada a base de esa teoría ,necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía mágica y la mejor forma de hacerlo es que cuando ella muriera su alma estaría en la runa en Harry protegiéndole tanto del avada kedavra y manteniéndole seguro. Eso también afirma la validez de la sala de sangre que protegían a Harry pero Dumbledore se equivocó al suponer que el lugar en donde Harry llamaría un hogar seria protegida por las salas , no , era en verdad la sangre de Petunia que compartía con Lily ,se necesitaba algo físico de Lily para que la protección funcionara. Así Harry entendió que él no fue un héroe en detener a Voldermot cuando era bebe sino fue su madre por lo cual continuo con su trabajo y creo finalmente el contra hechizo defiende-almas y que hacia inútil el Avada kedavra. Neville no se quedó atrás sino logro crear una planta mágica que producía unas hojas que al ser comidas causaba que los nervios del cuerpo sean inmune al dolor lo cual hacia inútil los efectos de la Cruciatus y que los padres de Neville recuperaran parcialmente la cordura. Con sus nuevos hallazgo partieron al frente de oposición liberar francés que era el principal grupo en enfrentarse contra las fuerzas de Voldermot y las facciones de sangre puras entre otras criaturas mágicas.

La maldita guerra tomo dos años pero más de millones de seres vivos murieron por ellas. Algunos líderes franceses no aceptaron a la primera a Harry por dos razones: por ser británico considerando que los mismos crearon a Voldermot ,no lo contendieron y cuando debieron de luchar se dejaron vencer lo cual explica que aparte de los siervos y esclavos del ejercito de Voldemort solo hubo un puñado de magos británicos libres pero lo peor es que Bretaña mágica ya no existía y la segunda razón fue que muchos tacharon a Harry Potter de cobarde al no haberse enfrentado correctamente a Voldermot pero Harry se ganó a la gente con su conocimiento del contra hechizo del avada kedavra. Y así en unos meses Harry se metió en la guerra contra su Nemesis en donde muchos murieron entre ellos Narcissa e incluso Fleur junto a Bill Weasley. Harry aprendio de magia al estar en contaste batalla a muerte contra los esbirros de Voldermot y sus bestias oscuras. La guerra fue corta pero las batallas fue diaria así que Harry se enfrentó a Voldermot en batallas titánicas en donde causaron muchísimo daño, mucha muerte y mucha destrucción fue dejada a su paso entre sus propios enfrentamientos. Harry quería acabar con Voldermot pero a cada día se hacía más difícil hacerle frente a su enemigo considerando muchísimos factores. Para rematar incluso la guerra llamo la atención de los estados unidos con lo que según supo la cosa paso a ser muy peligrosa por ello Harry decidió hacer una misión suicida.

Ir directamente hacia Voldermot.

**Año: 1999**

**Día: 8 de diciembre**

**Localidad:…Isla kamikura.**

-Creo que esto es suficiente…-Comento Miya, la Sekirei 01 mirando con fría calma a todos los restos del último lote de invasores que querían obtener los secretos de los Sekireis y de su nave el cual habían venido. Miya junto a los miembros del escuadrón disciplinario observaban con diferentes reacciones ante los muertos que le rodeaban, Mutsu no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Karasuba estaba decepcionada que no habría más oponente que eliminar, Kazehana pensaba que haría cuando se encontrara nuevamente con Minaka Hiroto y Matsu solo pensaba sobre aquella cosa que encontró al viajar en la red llamada porno. Diferentes pensamientos pero ninguno de preocupación sobre el hecho que asesinaron, a su modo, a muchas vidas pero ellos se recordaban que venían con intenciones hostiles y que no podían permitirse que siguiera con su objetivo de obtener información de la isla y los Sekireis.

-Creo que deberíamos de regresar a la base. No creo que ningún invasor venga de nuevo a la isla.

-¿en serio? ¡Qué mal! Quería tener más enemigo que enfrentarme.

-Tranquilízate Karasuba. Matsu, necesito que uses tu habilidad para verificar si hay presencia de más militares. Kazehana esté lista por si viene helicópteros o peor de los casos aviones de combate. Mutsu y Karasuba quiero—

-¡Miya! Calma, he verificado minuciosamente, no hay nada que preocuparse, nadie viene. Todo está despejado-Comento Matsu con voz tranquila, Miya estaba un poco de mal humor ese día

Ya que ella tenía la intención de hablar con Takehiro Asama pero el nuevo ataque invasor evito que eso ocurriera. Miya miro al horizonte por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio y asintió con la cabeza a la Sekirei 02. Mutsu solo se dispuso a guardar su katana en su vaina mientras Karasuba incrustaba la suya en el suelo y miraba con burla a Miya.

-Bueno, bueno, Miya, creo que estas muy estresada ¿no? ¿Por qué no tu y yo vamos a….?—

-Espera un momento todos….algo esta fuera aquí…-Interrumpió Kazehana a la Sekirei de cabello plateado que la miro con enojo pero la Sekirei de viento miro a todos lados completamente alerta. Miya frunció el ceño al no sentir la perturbación de Kazehana lo cual era un insulto para ella siendo la más poderosa por lo que le lanzo una mirada a Matsu para que usaran los satélites y viera que molestaba tanto a la numero 03. La pelirroja rápidamente cumplió esa orden y frunció el ceño profundamente antes de que ella y Kazehana al mismo tiempo el mismo punto a un lado a la izquierda.

-Los satélites detectan una fuente onda de magnetismo y un especie….no es como decirlo sin sonar una loca pero lo diré de todos modos pero un especie de alteración espacio-tiempo, una perturbación que parece ser un pequeño agujero de gusano pero lo raro es que emite una onda de electromagnetismo notable, no es peligroso pero cerca de aparatos electrónicos comunes y no reforzados se freirían.

-Ya veo , Mutsu y Kazehana echen un vistazo a esto más de cerca , Karasuba por favor a todo lo bueno ,sigue mi orden y protege a Matsu por si es algo que no podemos manejar , iré a otro lado para—

¡BOOM! ¡BAK-PAOO!

De un revoltijo proveniente de un pequeño hoyo de gusano surgieron dos personas siendo uno un hombre alto pálido de ojos rojos con características de serpientes y vestía una túnica negra con parte de armadura plateada verdosa y el otro era un joven de unos diecinueve años de cabello negro alborotado y de ojos verdes , llevaba una camisa roja con una armadura vieja del mismo color , jeans viejos y sucios de tierras ,sangre y mugre junto a unas botas de igual condición , en las manos de cada sujeto era una varita diferente siendo la del sujeto serpiente una totalmente negra mientras la del joven blanca aunque igual el joven tenía una espada plateada con detalles rojos. Cada uno al instante lanzó ráfagas de fuego verdoso y morado a suma intensidad. Kazehana uso su poder de viento para proteger al equipo que retrocedió a la llegada de los recién llegados que sin impórtales donde estaban prosiguieron con su combarte lanzándose haces de luz de varios colores o como el joven movía su espada lanzando una gran onda de fuego hacia su enemigo o como este último expulsaba de su boca una gran serpiente que enrocaba el cuello del joven intentándole asfixiar pero este usaba su espada para liberarse o defenderse de otros ataques.

-¡HAHAHAHA TU TEMERIDAD SIEMPRE ME SOPRENDE POTTER! ¡PERO ME ALEGRO QUE SEA ASI! ¡PARA QUE PUEDA ACABAR CONTIGO! ¡CRUCIO!-Grito Voldermot disparando de su mano y varita ráfagas de energía roja enfermiza hacia Harry que con la varita de Sauco creo varias murallas de tierras que explotaron al recibir los hechizos oscuros pero uno de ellos conecto con Harry que grito de dolor y agonía pero su voluntad era fuerte así que uso Sonorus convirtiendo su grito en una onda sónica que afecto a todos los presentes pero no siendo por primera vez que uso ese método todo el poder del grito sónico fue dirigido hacia Voldermot que grito por el dolor y la furia-¡MALDITO SEAS POTTER!

-¡ACABARE CONTIGO, VOLDEMORT! ¡AQUAMENTI!-Grito Harry bajando sus brazos hacia abajo y desde la costa surgió un gran león de gran tamaño hecho de agua que se lanzó hacia Voldemort que con un movimiento de su mano deshizo el hechizo elemental pero Harry no se detuvo sino apunto con la espada de Gryffindor al mago oscuro y concentro su energía mágica en un ataque en específico-¡SETUMCEMPRA!

-¡PROTEGO MAXIMA! ¡AVADA KEDARVA! ¡FYENDFIRE! ¡MOSMORDE!

-¡REPULSO! ¡EXPELLIARMUS! ¡AQUAMENTI MAXIMA! ¡BOMBARDA!

Miya aun un poco desorientada de la onda sónica tomo a alta velocidad a Matsu y jalo usando su cuerpo a Karasuba, Mutsu y Kazehana detrás de un gran trozo de metal de los restos de unos tanques en como literalmente toda la zona comenzaba a ser destruirse por ataques fuera de lo ordinario. Miya se posó delante de sus hermanos Sekireis y miro en shock como una gran serpiente de fuego infernal se levantaba siendo encarado por un ciervo de agua que al chocar crearon una gran cortina de humo para después ver como de las nubes surgía una calavera con una lengua de serpiente que según pudo ver que escupía ondas de vientos venenosos pero la invocación extraña era destruida por una gran explosión de energía pura. Explosiones y más explosiones resonaban por todos lados y Miya saco su katana en modo defensivo pero ella sintió como más energía crecía y chocaba entre sí. De cómo los cacareos locos del tipo de apariencia de serpiente o los gritos de desafíos de aquel joven. Ella maldigo en voz baja sobre el hecho que no presto atención a las indicaciones de Takehiro sobre aprender otros lenguajes de la tierra. Karasuba intento moverse para ver mejor aquel intenso combate pero una gran cuchilla que dividió un poco la tierra paso cerca de su rostro y si no fuera por Mutsu ella de seguro hubiera perdido el rostro. Matsu temblaba ya que la verdad había una onda de electromagnetismo que afectaba profundamente sus poderes. Kazehana estaba alerta por si debía de hacer algo al respecto pero según podía oír dudaba que sus habilidades de viento podían hacerle frente a esos….a esos… ella ni siquiera podía decirlo.

-¿Qué son ellos? Sus poderes son ridículamente fuertes y complejos ¡no pueden ser Sekireis!

-Estoy de acuerdo con la pervertida, Miya-sama, he podido descifrar un poco el lenguaje de los recién llegados, hablan inglés y sus ataques parecen ser proveniente de latín, no entiendo mucho lo que sucede pero esto es todo lo que puedo decir—

¡BOOM!

-Oh vaya, Mutsu ¿no sabías que supieras inglés?

¡BAAMM! ¡SWEEEPP!

-Es porque a diferencia de ti en vez de pasarme todo el tiempo limpiado mi arma intento aprender más de este mun—

¡BADABOOOOM!

-….no importa.

-¡WINGUARDIM LEVIOSA! ¡CONFRINGO! ¡DESMAIUS!

¡F-ZZZZMN! ¡BOOOM! ¡BAAM!

-¡HOY MORIRAS POTTER! ¡INCARCEURS! ¡CRUCIO!

-¡ARGHHH! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

-¡ES TU FIN! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡SANCTUM VITALE!

¡FLASHHH!

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!-Grito Voldermot en horror al ver como el avada kedavra era neutralizado por un hechizo blanco que cubrió el cuerpo de su enemigo sin dejarle ningún daño alguno. Y Voldermot experimento quizás por primera vez la derrota y el horror ya que el hechizo que le hizo tan temido finalmente encontró su contraparte. Y Voldermot miro como Harry apareció frente suyo y con su espada cargada de energía mágica de Confringo fue empalado en su estómago antes de recibir el choque de la explosión. Pero Voldermot no se iría no sin dejarle algo a su Nemesis.

¡BOOOOOM!

Kazehana rápidamente creo una cúpula de viento protegiéndola a ella y a sus compañeros del escuadrón disciplinario ante la onda expansiva del choque entre los dos magos y rápidamente lanzo otra onda de viento para apartar el humo que quedaba a partir de dicha colisión. Miya y Karasuba siendo la más fuerte se adelantó para ver mejor lo que había sucedido siendo seguido por unos alertas Mutsu y Kazehana junto a una desorientada Matsu que temblaba notablemente ante la fuerte onda de electromagnetismo que había en el aire. Al acercarse miraron como el joven pelinegro estaba encima del cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de el en realidad, de su oponente aunque de heridas no estaba falto como tenía grandes quemaduras y una gran cortada en el lado izquierdo de su rostro además que Voldemort había perforado con sus filosas garras el pecho de Harry que gruñía adolorido pero no se detenía en mover aún más su espada en el cuerpo de Voldemort esperando que muriera de una vez por toda. Harry apretó los dientes sintiendo un hilo de sangre caerle de la boca pero él siguió presionando su espada rasgando lentamente el cuerpo de Voldermot con todo. El había perdido todo lo que amaba e incluso había perdido a Andrómeda y a su ahijado Teddy por culpa de Voldermot. Él quería terminar de una vez por toda esa guerra y destrozar de una vez a su enemigo para siempre. Voldermot sonrió con suficiencia aun en su horrible y desfigurado estado lo cual causo una gran ira nacer en el joven Potter.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿TE DA TANTA RISA EL HECHO QUE TE HE DERROTADO UNA VEZ MAS?! ¡HOY TE MUERES MALDITO!

-Oh Harry, Harry, eres muy inocente aun después de enfrentándonos tanto ¿crees que me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por ti? ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Yo no moriré, Potter! ¡Yo soy inmortal!

-¡tú Horrocrux han sido destruido Voldermot! ¡Yo lo sé muy bien!

-Pero no has destruido todo Potter, en realidad te cuento algo curioso del demonio Surtur, tuve que dar mi alma para que me dieran control sobre una pequeña parte de su ejército y me dejara dominar la tierra con ellos a cambio de serle su seguidor en la búsqueda de destrucción de todo ¡hahahaha! ¡Y lo mejor es que no puedo morir fácilmente! ¡Y AUN CON TODO YO REGRESARE DE LA MUERTE, POTTER!

-Te equivocas Voldermot. Tu morirás inevitablemente-Comento Harry con una sonrisa victoriosamente cuando un especie de runas comenzaron a brillar de la espada de Gryffindor y Voldermot sintió como su cuerpo sin alma se pudría lentamente y el grito de furia con muchísimo dolor. Maldigo a todo lo existente en como el chico de una manera encontró y supo la única forma de derrotarle. Magia de alma. Si bien menciono ya no tenía su alma quería decir que la tendría que dar cuando su objetivo se cumpliera y en esos casos cuando se hace trato con seres superiores estos mismos se cumplían pero Potter una vez le desafío y uso un hechizo de alma que está pudriendo la suya lentamente e inevitablemente. Harry grito mientras concentraba más poder en la espada y sentía que la varita de sauco se estaba sobrecargando pero Harry continuo vertiendo más poder en su hechizo de magia de alma. No era solo para derrotar a Voldemort sino cortar la conexión de este con los soldados de fuegos de Surtur así enviándoles fuera de ese plano astral. Por otro lado el hizo una mueca al sentir un dolor irregular en su pecho. Y en medio de sus gritos de dolor Voldermot comenzó a reír maniacamente.

-¡BRAVO POTTER! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ME HAS DERROTADO! ¡PERO NO ME IRE SIN LUCHAR HAHAHAHA! ¡MIS MORTIFAGOS Y LA LEGION DE VAMPIROS TIENEN MIS PLANES DE ATAQUES A TODOS LOS MAGOS! ¡AUN SI MUERO ELLOS SEGUIRAN CON MI DESEO DE CONTROLAR A TODOS!

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡LOS FRANCESES Y YO NOS ENCARGA—ARGH! ¡ARHHH!

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡¿CREES QUE TE DEJARIA VIVIR DESPUES DE ESTO?! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡¿LO SIENTES NO?! ¡HAS SIDO AFECTADO POR LA MALDICION DE LA DIOSA HECATE!

-¡¿QUE UGH AHHHH BHABLAS?!

-¡SIMPLE EN REALIDAD! ¡ESTA MALDICION HACE QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN UN CRISTAL VIVIENTE QUE SE ALIMENTA DE MAGIA PERO ESTA SERA PARA TU PROPIA ENERGIA MAGICA! ¡ASI AL FINAL MORIRAS DE LA PEOR MANERA EXISTIENDO POR MILES DE AÑOS COMO UN CRISTAL VIVIENTE! ¡NOS VEREMOS EN EL TARTARUS, POTTER!

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡FYENDFIRE MAXIMA!-Grito Harry con furia asesina y dando un salto hacia atrás apunto con la varita de sauco a su moribundo enemigo creando una gran explosión de fuego infernal que literalmente cambio el paisaje ante la gran intensidad del fuego consumiendo hasta más allá de las cenizas los restos de Voldermot terminando de una vez por toda a su enemigo más temible. Harry gruño adolorido tanto por sus heridas como su nueva maldición, el observo taciturno como la varita de sauco explotaba hasta que no quedaba ningún gramo de polvo, la varita había sido dañada antes y Harry tuvo que repararla con métodos difíciles, ya había sobrecargado el límite de la varita más fuerte. El cayó de rodillas apoyándose de la espada de Gryffindor observando en su pecho como su piel se movía de cristal de color verde aguamarina y el grito de dolor pero igual de furia. Había dado de todo en su vida para derrotar al causante de todos los males en su vida y este mismo al final le había causado una pena aún mayor. Negarle un futuro tranquilo en donde podría vivir en paz y peor que inocentes aun pagara por culpa de Voldermot-¡MALDITO SEAS TOM RIDDLE! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Harry alzo la mirada al cielo viéndoles con calma y pesar. El había perdido tanto , a su novia , a sus mejores amigos , a sus aliados más grandes , a las mujeres que amo , a su ahijado , a su padrino , a sus maestros , a muchos conocidos inocentes , el perdió tanto. Lágrimas de dolor comenzó a recorrer su rostro con pesar y desesperación. Pero entonces recordó algo que digo Voldermot y alzo su espada al aire concentrando todo su poder mágico, si la maldición supuestamente se alimentaria de su magia entonces usaría toda al no tener ninguna, con eso en mente concentro todo su poder en un Patronus para una última tarea. Un gran ciervo plateado superando al tamaño de un camión surgió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Harry antes de que este mismo desapareciera a la lejanía a alta velocidad. Harry incrusto su espada en el suelo casi cansado al haber hecho ese Patronus que tenía el objetivo de ir a Francia para revelar la verdad del combate , de la derrota de Voldemort , de los futuros ataques de los esbirros de Voldermot , la expulsión de este mundo de los soldados de fuegos y posiblemente su desaparición. Lagrimas siguieron cayendo de los ojos de Harry sintiendo como sus piernas ya eran de cristal. Entonces sintió el filo fino de un arma blanca de una espada.

-….ehmm-Murmuro Harry sintiéndose un poco cansado mirando a un lado a quien le tenía amenazado y lo que vio hizo que temblara de shock. Era una mujer de cabello purpura vestida de una ropa negra ceñida al cuerpo y una túnica gris , ella le miraba con frialdad y atención mientras hablaba de un lenguaje que Harry no podía entender. El miro que había un hombre de cabello gris amarillento, una mujer de cabello plateado en una cola de caballo, una mujer de cabello negro y una joven mujer pelirroja con gafas. Pero si bien esos desconocidos estén ahí y no hayan sido afectados por el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldermot eso no fue lo que le saco el aire a Harry. Eran simplemente porque sintió algo llamarle en todo su ser cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer pelipurpura, la pelinegra y la peliplateada. El sonrió con cansancio y concentro un poco más de su magia e hizo un hechizo de traducción. El comenzó a escuchar a la mujer que le tenía apuntado una espada en su cuello lentamente.

-Tu…. ¿quién….? te advie…..este…no permitiré…que dañes…..a los….lo juro….soy….Miya…tu—

-Miya…..hermoso nombre….si al menos moriré…..al menos moriré junto a lindas chicas…-Comento Harry con una sonrisa ladeada mirando a las tres mujeres que sentía que retumbaba su alma como nunca ante lo había sentido. El reconocía ese sentimiento cuando estaba en la guerra con alguien en específico y fue cuando se topó con Fleur después del reinicio de la guerra contra Voldemort que supo la verdad de esa sensación, la mujer le explico que era su magia llamándole a su pareja destinada o alguna de sus parejas destinada ya que incluso cada ser humano tiene por igual varias parejas destinadas potenciales. La magia o su energía de vida resuena siempre a las personas compatibles y esto solo era sentible para aquellos que son sensibles a su propio poder mágico. Miya frunció el ceño al escuchar al desconocido hablar japonés pero con dificultad y unos que otros errores en su pronunciación aunque su molestia no era el hecho que lo que recién sucedió sino porque sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ser llamada de tal manera por ese tipo. O igual como Kazehana y Karasuba temblaban de improvisto ante el intrépido cumplido del pelinegro.

-Responde de una vez, invasor ¿Quién eres, que haces aquí, que fueron esos poderes y como lograste llegar a nuestra isla?

-Se acerca…. Lo siento…..si no puedo…responderle….-Contesto Harry haciendo una mueca al sentir como su piel alrededor de su cuello ya era completamente hecho de cristal. Karasuba miro a su alrededor notando toda la devastación, uno que era igual los ataques temibles de la poderosa número 01 y esto fue hecho por algún desconocido frente suyo. Ella se sintió excitada por el hecho que haya seres poderosos en ese mundo después de todo y con grandes zancadas se plantó frente al pelinegro.

-Oi chico, eres jodidamente fuerte ¿hay más que como tú en este mundo? ¿O de dónde eres? ¡Me encantaría tener oponentes fuertes!

-…..No puedo decirte….yo soy el único fuerte….Creo que esto es todo…lo siento -Con eso Harry sin importarle que movió su cuello para posar su frente en su espada tomándola con las dos manos, Miya frunció el ceño notando como su katana pasaba por el cuello del tipo pero este teniendo su cuello cubierto y echo de cristal se explica porque no causo un corte. Karasuba se dio cuenta del estado del tipo e inexplicablemente no sabía porque pero se alarmo así que se arrodillo rápidamente frente al pelinegro viéndole con atención notando que lentamente su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo con cristal. Ella se enojó a más no poder.

-¡MALDICION! ¡AHORA QUE SIENTO QUE HAY ALGUIEN DE VALOR EN ESTE MUNDO Y RESULTA QUE SE ESTA MURIENDO! ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO! ¡NO!-Grito histéricamente Karasuba respirando con dificultad y Miya no pudo evitar temblar un poco al llegar a la misma conclusión pero entonces abrió los ojos un poco en shock al reconocer varios factores en la Sekirei 04. E igual en Kazehana también. Las dos estaban temblando, Kazehana era sutil pro ella transpiraba y Karasuba estaba siendo muy emocional. Era obvia la verdad. Las dos están reaccionando al sujeto y él se estaba convirtiendo en cristal frente sus ojos sin poderlo evitar. Ella igual se arrodillo a lado de Karasuba posando su mano en su hombro en un gesto compresivo observando como lentamente y finalmente el joven se convertía finalmente en una estatua de cristal. Kazehana se acercó y tímidamente pasó una mano en el cuerpo de cristal y tembló sintiendo una sensación de calma pero desesperación llenar su corazón. Karasuba sintió la mano de Miya y sintió muchísima furia pero igual una sensación de vacío tanto porque no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera e igual porque no quería la compasión de la mujer que quería superar. Mutsu y Matsu observaron esto callados acercándose con cuidado a la estatua de cristal mirando a quizás el causante de un evento que trajo más preguntas que respuesta. Y sabían bien que lo que sucedió en ese momento.

Cambio quizás algo del plan Sekirei para siempre.

**Año: 2019 **

**Día: 12 de diciembre**

**Localidad:…Isla kamikura.**

**Veinte años después….**

En lo más profundo de la base central en la isla kamikura, en una cámara oculta y acorazada en lo más profundo del edificio, en donde solo nueve personas en el mundo sabían que existía descansaba algo singular. Era la estatua hecha de cristal de un ser humano , portando los restos de ropa dejando únicamente intacto sus pantalones , unos zapatos y una gran cinturón en donde tenía una bolsa muy curiosa y algunos artilugios raros dándole la apariencia de alguien que paso en la misma guerra y sobrevivió , sentando de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose de una majestuosa espada y con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera rezando ante la espada ,era una obra muy exquisita y natural sino fuera porque dicha estatua fue en realidad una persona real. Cuando ocurrió lo que se llamaría el choque de los titanes de parte de Minaka Hiroto, Sahashi Takami tomo la estatua con la ayuda del número 05 y número 04 para llevarla a un lugar oculto en donde seria estudiado minuciosamente. Que Kazehana y Karasuba hayan reaccionado al desconocido solo se tenía una sola explicación y es que era humano. Un humano con grandes poderes y eso se debía de investigar a cualquier costo.

Pero no se supo mucho.

La investigación solo recalco que el mineral de la estatua era sumamente resistente por lo que no se podía cortar e incluso cuando Mutsu (raramente Karasuba y Miya se negaron a hacerlo) uso su espada con toda su fuerza para causar un corte no fue capaz de dañarlo en lo más mínimo. Algunos estudios terminaron siendo inconclusos o rarezas de la naturaleza como tal que el cristal emitía una leve onda de energía calorífica lo cual según se podía pensar el cristal estaba vivo lo que sería algo que desafiaba la lógica y Takami no era la de seguir con eso por lo que se convenció que era un simple error de computador. Pero el detalle más notable era la onda de electromagnetismo que rodeaba y cubría a la estatua ,dicha onda ocasionaba que los productos electrónico o en si los aparatos que funcionaban con electricidad fueran freídos o desactivados al estar cerca por lo que unos años después se reforzó toda la tecnología MBI al ser resistente a la onda de pulso electromagnético y así se intentó hacer estudios en la estatua de Harry pero esto no resulto ser productivo así que se al final se terminó guardando aquella estatua en lo más profundo de los cuarteles en la isla kamikura junto algunos que otros secretos. Como el cuerpo de la Sekirei número 08; Yume. Sin su Tama, el cuerpo de Yume supuestamente no debería de existir pero en realidad eso no era cierto, el cuerpo de Yume aún seguía vivo pero en general su alma estaba en la numero 88 Musubi, Las Sekireis podían seguir existiendo aun si su cuerpo ya no era funcional o no exista, el Tama o su alma es lo más importante.

De una puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer en específico siendo en realidad Karasuba que caminaba mirando con parsimonia en aquella habitación , no era mucho pero era la más profunda de toda la base , era la más difícil de entrar y salir en cualquier caso además que no muchos saben de ella. Miya estaba viviendo como civil en el norte de sintoísta Teito, Matsu estaba supuestamente desaparecida pero a muchos no eran idiota en saber que estaba con la numero 01, Kazehana estaba por algún lado embriagándose para tapar su pena compartida y Mutsu aunque está buscando su Ashikabi él no tenía interés en MBI, en total la información de la estatua de cristal era un secreto que no sería revelado a nadie. Karasuba miro aquella estatua , le tomo diez años para darse cuenta que el sujeto que era de cristal en ese momento era en realidad su Ashikabi destinado , al principio se enojó que alguien tan poderosa como ella tendría que tener un Ashikabi lo que era un golpe a su orgullo pero se recordó que su supuesto Ashikabi era un ser más allá de lo ordinario y termino aceptando que él era su destinado pero cuando asimiló que su destinado era un cristal se volvió parcialmente loca matando a muchos personas y así ha seguido desde entones , al igual que Kazehana el dolor y el vacío de no tener a su Ashikabi le ha abrumado y ha intentado llenarlo con la emoción de la batalla y la muerte pero aún se sentía horrible y sola. Si ella quisiera terminaría con su pesar destruyendo esa estatua pero no podía. Algo la detenía.

-_…y sobretodo, le doy importancia a esta cosa…-_Pensó malhumorada la Sekirei ya que era esa estatua era la razón del porque aún seguía atada a MBI, eso y que también tendría la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. La estatua le era importante porque fue una vez, por un momento, su Ashikabi. Ella en algunos casos siempre venía a pasar un tiempo en silencio en aquella habitación llenos de archivos, papeles y demás cosas discriminatoria de MBI o algunas otras cosas de los Sekireis o la vaina en donde se mantiene el cuerpo en éxtasis de Yume que según Takami respondió era solo una cascara muerta que jamás despertara y finalmente la estatua de cristal de su Ashikabi. Estar ahí era una sensación que se dividía entre el alivio y la molestia tanto por su Ashikabi cristalizado y su rival más cercana Yume. Karasuba se mantuvo en silencio antes de que ella diera unos pasos hacia adelante y extendiera su mano.

Tocando con su mano firmemente pero con delicadeza la cabeza de la estatua de cristal notando que era tan cálido y suave lo que calmaba profundamente el ansia asesina de la Sekirei, ella supuso que era los efectos de un Ashikabi porque ella le encantaba matar y pelear con todo pero no rechazo la calma que recibió ante ese toque. Una cosa era matar pero ella solo usaba la matanza para sobrellevar el dolor insoportable. Karasuba lanzo una mirada de soslayó para ver a Yume que parecía una estatua en vida solo que en carne y hueso dentro de aquella capsula de éxtasis. Karasuba gruño mientras se separaba de la estatua cristalizada y dándose vuelta continúo con su camino pensando nuevamente en sus asuntos más notables como las nuevas adición del nuevo escuadrón disciplinario; Haihane y Benitsubasa y que debía de entrenar con ellas si querían estar a la altura. Con eso en mente Karasuba dejo aquella habitación sin mirar atrás con las puertas cerrándose a su paso. Aquella habitación se mantuvo en silencio y soledad aproximadamente unos días después pero Karasuba no supo que su pequeña pero honesta acción hizo algo que cambiara para siempre.

Encima de la cabeza de la estatua había una pequeña gota de sudor que al poco tiempo recorrió la cabeza hasta que lentamente cayo en la boca semiabierta de Harry y lentamente la onda de electromagnetismo que rodeaba la estatua de cristal siempre comenzó a disminuir gradualmente pero incluso esto no fue notificado porque principalmente esa habitación era de contención y solo se tenía alarmas a la vaina en donde se sostenía el cuerpo de Yume. Y así un milagro ocurrió, apareció una pequeña grieta en el pecho de la estatua y lentamente grietas comenzaron a aparecer en todo cuerpo y de estas mismas se partían dejando piel viva y así días después de la acción de Karasuba en dar ADN vivo que rompió la frágil prisión del ser que estaba en la estatua resulto ser una bendición. La estatua comenzó a temblar y un gruñido comenzó a escucharse comenzando siendo algo en voz baja hasta que se convirtió en poderosos gritos y en una onda de explosión finalmente Harry Potter se liberó de su prisión. Él se levantó un poco desorientado, agotado tanto mágica como físicamente pero su fuerza de voluntad era grande, muy grande por lo que logro ponerse de pie sosteniendo la espada de Gryffindor con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda quitarse los restos de su camisa dejando al descubierto un físico bien cuidado y llenos de cicatrices. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y miro con fiereza con un matiz de cansancio a todos lados. Y si bien no sabía que sucedió o como logro recuperar la conciencia de su supuesto encierro por dicha maldición pero la sabía una cosa simple: tenía que sobrevivir.

Eso era lo suyo después de todo.

**Continuara….**

**Y aquí esta, este fic me nació cuando leí unos crossover con Sekirei. La utilización de mitología nórdica y un poco griega me dio unas buenas ideas en el futuro, Se meterá también temas de Marvel o más bien de Thor, el dios del trueno aunque será mucho más para después. Si alguien necesita decirme algo o comentar algo sobre el fic me avisan. **

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguiendo el destino: las Sekireis.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su creador. Harry Potter tampoco sino a J.K Rowling. **

**Este es un fic crossover, la idea nació cuando en un fic en donde las hadas, los cuentos como Peter pan y esos existen, la historia inicia en después del final de los libros, Harry vive feliz y sigue pensando que todo esta bien pero Voldermot regresa porque él no era un tonto como Harry, entonces luna usando poderes de hada regresa al pasado para ayudar. El fic me dio la idea de que ¿Qué pasa que después de la batalla de Hogwarts Voldermot no fue derrotado realmente?**

* * *

_Escape de Calipso de la isla prisión._

Harry Potter estaba desorientado, Cansado y muy triste. La tristeza era entendible. Siempre ha estado triste, desde que tenía cinco años y desde que conoció lo que sería a sus familiares, cuando fue consciente de una infancia llena de sufrimiento dando paso a una adolescencia llena de muerte con dolor y finalizando con el comienzo de una vida adulta llena de pesar y arrepentimiento. Perdió tanto en toda su vida, perdió muchísimo: padres, amigos, padrinos, parejas, compañeros, maestros y demás. La tristeza no desaparecería así de la nada. Seria eterna aun después de la muerte… o eso creía. Harry cayo de rodillas en el suelo respirando con dificultad, se sentía cansado en todo los sentidos, mágico y físico a la vez, tenía hambre, cansancio, un dolor de cabeza, no sentía casi nada de su magia y eso era decir considerando que tenía muchísima y sobretodo sentía un especie de llamado en algún lugar lejano que no podía ubicar adecuadamente pero pensó que eso sería para después. Debía de recuperar fuerzas. Quitándose los restos de su camisa ya en desuso Harry llevo sus manos a su cadera en donde, en su cinturón, había una pequeña bolsa que al tomarlo metió sus manos y rápidamente saco botellas y otras cosas a un ritmo pausado.

-_Tu invento me ayudo como nunca, Hermione…-_Pensó Harry con pesar y orgullo por su mejor amiga y casi hermana que en paz descansara. Hermione uso en base al encanto agradandor que se usa en algunas casas o tiendas en hacer que el espacio interior sea más grande que el exterior , Hermione ideo una pequeña bolsa con el mismo principio lleno de los implementos que se necesita a la mano en cualquier situación pero cuando se usa ese método de guardado en una bolsa todos los objetos frágiles se empañarían uno sobre el otro dañándose en el proceso además que cuando uno está buscando algo en dicha bolsa terminas cogiendo algo que no era y debe de hacer una búsqueda más extenuante y en una batalla eso sería una debilidad. Hermione hizo una bolsa que automáticamente pasa a la persona lo que este quiere , su nivel de guardado seria en total unos cincuenta y tres objetos de cualquier tamaño aunque había unas que otras diferencias pero menos mal que Harry tenía guardado una tienda de acampar de emergencia que en muchísimas ocasiones le ha permitido tener un momento de descanso en plena guerra porque las batallas contra el ejército de Voldermot eran a diario e incluso Harry tuvo que dormir , oculto y protegido igual , en tierra enemiga debido a lo extenuante y riguroso que fue lo que llamaron la tercera guerra mágica.

El rápidamente acomodo en el suelo varios viales en donde había varias opciones de diferentes tipos además de algunas vendas y un poco de comida tanto normal como especial. La batalla final contra Voldemort puede haber tomado máximo media hora al llegar al lugar desconocido que aterrizo antes de ser afectado por la maldición de cristal pero la verdad es que la batalla tomo más de medio día porque tuvo que hacerle frente contra los Mortifagos leales a Voldemort , algunos vampiros y unos que otros soldados de fuego antes de que se enfrentara a Voldemort y en un accidente usaran un Traslador dañado que le envió a un punto aleatorio del mundo por lo que sería un problema ya que no sabía dónde estaba. Voldermot fue muy listo y le puso una maldición que duraría unas que otras semanas que evitaba que usara la aparición aunque si sus sospechas son correctas debido al lenguaje que hablo esa mujer entonces debería de estar en otro país lo cual es difícil , la aparición no sirve para viaje de país a país , solos los trasladores y las chimeneas con polvo Flu pueden hacer eso pero debido que inicialmente no sabía dónde estaba y que Voldemort uso una maldición arcaica maldiciendo los viajes vía polvo Flu entonces Harry sabía bien que estaría atrapado por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar , sea cual sea que este , y eso era malo. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado cristalizado y viendo las paredes futuristas y…. ¿eso era una chica en una vaina al viejo estilo de película Muggles de ciencia ficción? Oh carajo, pues temía el tiempo exacto que estuvo atrapado en la maldición.

-Pero primero lo primero debo de recuperarme…-Murmuro Harry y así comenzó a beber las pociones una tras otra de manera consecutiva. Estas eran pociones restablecedora de sangre, una que remodelaba cualquier hueso fuera de su lugar, una para aliviar el dolor, otra que daba una porción de energía mágica, un relajante muscular, una que disminuía el sobreuso de pociones y finalmente una que mejoraba su rendimiento físico. Comió comida normal como unos emparedados y pudin que le ayudaría a recuperar energía además de aliviar su hambre y comió comida especial que las Veelas y unas que otras criaturas humanoides comen que les da propiedades especiales al consumidor como un fuerte impulso de fuerza física y mágica. Todo eso era genial y todo el asunto pero la triste verdad que era una solución temporal, máximo unas tres horas estaría en necesidad de dormir y comer el doble si quisiera recuperarse completamente además que desde hace mucho a dado de todo, él está a punto de sufrir un colapso físico/mental pero con la certeza de que Voldermot está finalmente muerto entonces puede darse el tiempo de descansar. Pero no en ese momento.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

-Ggrrr, ahora veré en donde estoy…-Murmuro Harry terminando un pastel de carne que la madre de Fleur, Apolline, le hizo como provisión antes de lanzarse en su última misión. El acomodo la espada de Gryffindor en su vaina en su cadera y amarrado su bolsa mágica en su cadera ósea en su cinturón, se cercioro que su pantalón y botas estén en óptimas condiciones y satisfecho consigo mismo se levantó con un poco de dificultad antes de que recupere el equilibrio aunque tembló por el frio. Lástima que no podía usar la transfiguración; sus poderes de magia sin varita nivel maestro era muy descontrolado para usar la transfiguración. Bajando de la tarima metálica Harry se dirigió inmediatamente hacia unos papeles junto a unas que otras cosas que no sabía que era y tomo unos de los papeles no entendiendo el lenguaje pero si sabiendo que era o japonés o chino, era difícil de decir ya que él estuvo muy separado del mundo Muggles desde que tenía once años. Lo peor es que no sabía el encanto de revelador que le ayudaría mucho saber bien que decía en aquel papel. El negó con la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo, él era una máquina de guerra si y fue por el mismo mundo que se hizo así pero se lamentaba muchísimo eso porque jamás deseo eso, sino ser normal. Y alguien normal sabría ese estúpido encanto revelador.

Pero él no era normal. Ya acepto eso hace mucho.

-Esto no me servirá para nada ,no entiendo nada que dicen estos papeles….pero en cambio ella….-Comento Harry lanzando a la mesa los documentos viejos y miro sobre su hombro a la chica dentro de aquella maquina rara que la mantenía suspendida en un líquido claro. Él se acercó para estudiarla con atención y descubrió que era realmente hermosa , de pelo castaño corto y de gran cuerpo que rivalizaba incluso o aún más el de Fleur y eso era decir mucho , su rostro mostraba una serenidad pero quietud que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño. El rápidamente saco de una parte de su cinturón su vieja varita de pluma de fénix, con ella no era tan poderoso e incluso usando su vieja varita aún mantenía su nivel común de poder, pero ella usaba cuando se debía de analizar algunas cosas entre otras artes necesarias que necesita una manipulación muy detallado y delicado como las runas y la magia de alma. Con un hechizo de diagnóstico comprobó el estado de la chica y frunció el ceño profundamente. La chica estaba vivía pero sin alma. Eso era… -¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!

El grito de Harry era de enojo puro. La magia de alma es un arte muy antiguo, sagrado, peligroso y que alguien que no tenga su alma era una ofensa para Harry y un horror por igual. para entender esa magia se debía de entender que lo que es llamado magia es realidad un poder que se podía llamar de diferente manera en otros países , en otras mitologías , en otras creencias ; Cosmos , Chakra , Chi , Ki , poder divino , poder de alteración de los seres sensibles o alteración de la realidad pero más centrado es que Magia es Todo. Magia es simplemente la vida, existencia de todo y lo que conforma cada ser sensible. Voldemort demostró que al esquivar la muerte y Harry capaz de ir al purgatorio y regresar que la magia puede hacer lo que sea. E incluso existe una forma de vivir eternamente y Harry sabía como es eso. La magia de alma. Esta magia nació en los comienzos de Grecia y usada por los dioses griegos. Si, ellos existieron pero a la vez no. Cada mitología en cada rincón del mundo parcialmente existió y todo por un medio único excepto la mitología nórdica y azteca ya que sus dioses en realidad eran dioses reales, Este método fue el precursor de la magia de alma porque este método que dio nacimiento a deidades fue hecha principalmente por: mortales. Urano si existió en verdad igual como con Ra o Izanami u otro dios primordial de cada mitología pero ellos fueron humanos al principio, eran magos en realidad en un momento dado y con diferentes métodos descubrieron la magia del alma; la magia del alma consistía en manipular el alma de las personas de muchísimas maneras y hay una razón del porque esta magia fue considerada prohibida y las más peligrosa del todo el mundo.

Inmortalidad.

Horrocrux es magia de alma pero de un método pésimo y oscuro pero magia de alma de todos modos. Los que fueron llamados dioses usaron la magia de alma de un modo más simple pero muy eficaz y es que ellos transferían su alma de manera satisfactoria de un cuerpo a otro convirtiéndoles en inmortales. Este método está perdido en la historia ya que nadie ha sido incapaz de alcanzar el método perfecto. Un ejemplo de un fracaso de usar la magia de alma en búsqueda de inmortalidad seria la historia de un hombre llamado Holheihem junto a una vez un tiempo mujer Dante, alquímicos anteriores a Flamel que usaron supuestamente el método de inmortalidad de alma aunque por medio de lo que sería el precursor de la piedra filosofal. Hubo problema en ese método y es que solo por cada trapazo de un cuerpo a otro una parte de su alma se pudría y hacia que el cuerpo actual que usaban se pudriera más rápido pero después de un incidente con unos homúnculos y unos alquimistas colegas de Flamel en esos años, estos dos alquimistas fallecieron finalmente terminando de una vez por toda la búsqueda de la inmortalidad con la alquimia. Flamel ayudo con eso.

Voldemort en su juventud uso los Horrocrux dañando su alma evitando que usara el método verdadero de inmortalidad de los antiguos dioses que se enteró cuando viajo por el mundo entero ya que para alcanzar la inmortalidad por medio de magia de alma se necesita que dicha alma este intacta. Urano y los otros dioses fueron adorados por ser seres invencibles y había verdad en ellos, vivir por mucho tiempo y aprender muchísimos tipos de magias les hizo a los ojos de los mortales dioses; Que hayan sido humanos realmente esos dioses era creíble y es más, según la mitología, fue Urano el primer mágico en usar maldiciones en nombres como el maldijo a su hijo Cronos en que sería derrotado eventualmente por Zeus. Al igual que Voldemort maldigo la posición de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Los dioses olímpicos eran humanos igual solo que usaban la misma magia de alma al igual que sus predecesores y sus habilidades elementales como Zeus y Hestia, o transformación de Animago como Artemis y Poseidón o sus conocimientos mágicos extraordinarios como las predicciones de Apolo o las transfiguraciones permanentes de Hera o los encantos compulsivos de Afrodita con la sexualidad o de Guerra con Ares, todo eso y más era simplemente porque ellos eran mago. Todo eso era magia y engañaron a la humanidad en que eran deidades.

Fue un gran engaño.

Cuando Grecia cayo y vino la era de roma , los dioses solo se cambiaron de nombre (ejemplo claro seria como Hades paso a ser Plutón o como Athena paso a Minerva) y ya pero entonces llego un momento en que alguien se rebeló contra esto e hizo algo al respecto , el mago elegido de la época , hijo semidiós de Zeus , Kratos de Esparta llevo una guerra que casi cubrió el mundo de guerras y tinieblas en donde al final llevo a la caída a los dioses olímpicos pero otros dioses sobrevivieron aunque eran de menor rango como Hecate , Nemesis , Perséfone entre otros pero la brutalidad de Kratos llevo a que estos dioses y otras deidades de otros pueblos dejaran la tierra y trascendiera a un lugar muy lejano de los mortales. Así termino la era de los dioses falsos en la tierra aunque fue en general, la arrogancia de unos humanos en alcanzar la inmortalidad y llamarse a sí mismos dioses conllevo que El-Padre-de-todos, Odín, ordenara a sus súbditos cortar relación con Midgar ósea la tierra para siempre. Así los humanos estaban realmente solos. Kratos conto parcialmente la verdad de los dioses a un grupo de magos que estos mismos darían, al final de la era medieval, nacimiento una organización que mantendrían oculta esa informaría y que evitaran cosas como esas de nuevo, ese grupo seria llamado Wizengamot. Cuando todo su mundo mágico británico cayo por el ejército de Voldemort Harry encontró esa verdad en los restos de la central de los indeseables sabiendo bien la historia detrás de la magia de alma. La verdad es que nadie más que solo el mismo Harry sabía porque la magia de alma era tan prohibida y maldecida mas solo los demás países creían que era un arte levemente oscuro.

Y como no lo seria. La magia de alma aparte de dar parcialmente la evasión de la muerte permite al usuario hacer actos horribles. Como el que estaba viendo, a una joven que está viva pero sin alma, eso era incluso peor que la muerte porque esa persona jamás ira al descanso eterno de cualquier modo, para uno ir a la otra vida se necesita que el cuerpo y el alma terminen al mismo tiempo, que estén separados asegura una existencia estancada porque el cuerpo no se destruiría si el alma aún seguía existiendo. Es por ello que Voldemort era tan confiando porque él podría recibir un Avada kedavra directamente y sin sufrir ninguna clase de efecto secundario siempre y cuando su Horrocrux seguía existiendo. Aunque había unos que otros requisitos pero era lo mismo. Otro punto de lo horrible que podría ser la magia de alma es que en cierto sentido puede causar esclavismo a otras personas y eso era peor incluso para las Veelas y otros seres conscientes a los bonos de parejas. La magia de alma tenía sus buenos puntos como por ejemplo la protección contra la maldición asesina como también liberar a los esclavos que son vinculados mágicamente a magos que son solos basuras sin nombre. Un efecto que en algunos casos a personas que terminan uniéndose a una persona no ideal. El punto es que una chica este padeciendo una falta de su alma era algo que jodio muchísimo a Harry. El llevo una mano frente al cristal que mantenía prisionera a la muchacha y uso una onda de magia de alma usando la suya propia como una conexión y sintió que el alma de la chica estaba inactivo, como si estuviera en coma, pero raramente sintió otra alma mucho más fuerte pegada a esta, como si el alma extraviada estuviera unida a la otra que sintió. Un alma pura como nunca otra pero esta igual estaba inactiva como si estuviera durmiendo. Harry frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Otro caso de dos almas en un cuerpo….que irónico puede ser el destino….pero no puedo dejar esta chica aquí….yo te lo prometo, yo recuperare tu alma, lo juro…-Porque para Harry eso era personal. Ginny murió de la peor manera que pueda existir: su alma fue destruida, Voldermot lo uso como catalizador de la invocación de los soldados de fuegos desde la tierra de fuego de Surtur. Ginny ya no existía ni en el cielo o en el purgatorio o dios quiera en el infierno, ella simplemente dejo de existir y todo por culpa de Voldemort. Quienes sufrían por problemas de alma era un trabajo personal para Harry. De improvisto una sonora alarma sonó por todo el lugar y Harry instintivamente miro a la vaina que contenía a Yume y no se sorprendió que en un panel, según creía el, había un especie de código rojo que alertaba lo que recién sucedió, Harry no sabía porque había una alarma por solo alguien tocaba en donde estaba atrapada aquella chica pero él sabía que pronto vendrían por el o en su defecto investigar lo que activo la alarma y eso no podía permitirlo. Sacando su espada y usando un Sectusempra corto parcialmente la vaina que sostenía el cuerpo sin alma de la chica y con un Expelliarmus de su varita destrozos los restos del vidrio. El guardo su varita y apunto con su mano abierta a la chica que quedo colgada de unos cables en sus brazos y el respirador en su boca- Te mantendré en un lugar seguro y sé que no es aquí ¡Accio mujer castaña!

Con la chica bien atrapada por su brazo izquierdo y poniéndola cómodamente o lo posible que sea en su hombro Harry supo que en ese momento estaría en la carrera. Con una mirada de concentración comenzó a correr hacia la salida y viendo que la habitación estaba sellada creo una gran cortada partiendo la entrada en donde con su espada y causando una pequeña explosión pero el uso un Protego máxima que le cubrió y siguió corriendo comenzó a causar cortadas y disparada a través de la espada de Gryffindor uno que otros Diffindo causando estragos por todos lados. Por mientras corría por esos pasillos Harry intentaba usar hechizos que le ayudarían a guiarse pero no podía e hizo una mueca, Hermione tenía razón al final, la magia no hacía de todo. El siguió corriendo y disparando por otro lado causando estragos mientras seguía corriendo. Gracias a su experiencia desde la niñez en correr él tenía muy buena velocidad. De improvisto Harry se detuvo y se ocultó en una esquina al ver como un gran grupo de personas corrían por todos lados. Harry rápidamente uso un hechizo de invisibilidad pero sintió que vacilo un poco y gruño en voz baja al detectar que su magia esta inestable. El recién salió de una maldición que según Voldemort no debería de haber sobrevivido y salir de la misma. El teorizo rápidamente que debía de irse y tomar descanso. El rápidamente comenzó a correr y disparar hechizos aturdidores a cuantas personas cruzara su camino aunque tuvo que tener cuidado debido a que el hechizo de invisibilidad decayó varias veces y algunos hombres fuertemente armados intentaron matarles con armas Muggles pero estas eran muchísimo más peligrosas de las que él conocía.

-_¡maldición, yo y mi sentido de salvar gente! ¡No importa! ¡Debo de seguir adelante! ¡Oh espera, hay un sujeto ahí! ¡Aja! ¡Tengo una idea pero espero que resulte! _¡ACCIO SUJETO DE FRENTE! ¡STUPEFY! ¡VEAMOS QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ! ¡LEGEREMENS!-Grito Harry y sin inmutarse empala al tipo que grita de dolor con su espada hasta que cayo inconsciente por su siguiente hechizo y rápidamente con su otra mano muestra su ojo derecho antes de usar legeremancia con su cautivo y ve literalmente su vida. O parte de ella. Harry no era un Legeremens habilidoso, más bien jamás lo serie con tanto ataque de Snape y los sutiles de Dumbledore convirtió su mente en algo un poco jodido en las artes mentales, él tenía una peculiaridad peligrosa y es que él podría aprender mucho de la vida de una persona involuntariamente y eso era peligroso porque podría sufrir un derrame cerebral. Él lo uso en un niño que sufrió una maldición muy desagradable por el salvándole la vida de paso, el trauma de ese suceso fue de lo más horrible y darle una muestra de respeto a esa vida uso la legeremancia en aquel niño. Vivir su vida y sentir un poco el ideal de la justicia de aquel inocente es actualmente lo que mantenía cuerdo a Harry. Lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento era algo diferente pero esencial.

El necesitaba saber algo.

Harry grito de dolor al sentir la vida de alguien más en su cabeza pero el intento concentrarse en dos cosas. El aprendizaje del lenguaje y el maldito año en que estaba. A través de la mente del científico que atrapo aprendio rápidamente japonés y chino , supo cómo manejar computadoras y conocimiento a nivel de secundaria de escuela Muggles , hubo experiencia que después tendrá que borrar con un Obliviate pero eso será para después. Lo que le sorprendió que según las cuentas estuviera en el año 2019. Había pasado veinte años encerrado en esa prisión y Harry sintió muchas ganas de llorar, es más él lo hizo aunque no se dio cuenta, porque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y temía que había sucedido a través de los años. Fue cuando su Protego sintió el choque de un misil que el salió de la lectura de los recuerdos de su víctima pero causo igual que fuera expulsado a varios metros hacia atrás levemente herido pero eso igual evito que el supiera exactamente donde estaba y sobre la verdad de los Sekireis. Con experiencias en ataques sorpresivos Harry rodo en el suelo y se puso rápidamente de pie creando otro Protego haciendo que no resultara herido por otro misil de parte de un sequito bien armado de soldados. El aspiro aire y usando un Sonorus máxima creo una onda de sonido de gran intensidad que mando a gritar a todos esos soldados y Harry con su espada creo un gran trajo de energía aturdidora mandando a dormir a todos esos soldados. Sin mirar a atrás siguió corriendo pasando a los soldados destruyendo sus armas por si acaso de paso y siguió su camino intentando encontrar la entrada.

-_¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no puedo encontrar la salida?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! ¡¿HACER UN AGUJERO EN EL TECHO?!...un momento..._oh mierda. Menos mal que Hermione no esté aquí…. Veamos….si ,aquí…-Harry puso en el suelo el cuerpo de Yume que por precaución puso en estado éxtasis por si resulta que la cosa que le tenía prisionera resultara ser lo que mantenía su cuerpo estable aunque Harry sabia más que eso no importaba si su alma seguía existiendo. Extendiendo sus manos hacia el techo Harry concentro una pequeña parte de su poder mágico pero para una función muchísimo más grandes. Y en el fondo de su mente el sonrió porque si sus maestros vieran como usaría tal hechizo inofensivo en algo grande-¡ALOHOMORA MAXIMA!

Joder. Él era grande.

Y lo fue igual cuando un gran rayo de color blanco se disparó de sus manos y abrió una gran… "puerta" si es que se le puede llamar así al gran agujero que Harry abrió, el hechizo Alohomora es para abrir entrada pero si alguien sentía que necesitaba una entrada entonces el hechizo lo haría. Narcissa le enseño bien eso cuando comenzó a manejar la magia sin varita; hasta la cosa más pequeña con las manos expertas puede ser un poder de temer. Tomando a Yume al estilo nupcial Harry uso un hechizo anti-amortiguador junto a un hechizo de invisibilidad y dio un gran salto hacia el gran agujero terminado en el último piso mirando a toda la isla con análisis. Notando que la alarma era muchísimo más pesada ahora considerando el daño que había causado. De improvisto un sonido hizo que girara y mirara unas máquinas que según reconoció de los recuerdos que gano eran helicópteros de combates considerando que tenían unos… ¿Cómo eran? Ah sí, ametralladoras y lanza misiles. Joder. El lanzo un Protego máxima y comenzó a correr esquivando y recibiendo pero protegido por el escudo balas de gran poder ya que están eran explosivas al contactos. Harry hizo una mueca, su poder era grande, pero se estaba sobre esforzando. El salto del techo de aquella instalación y uso un hechizo amortiguador aterrizando sin ningún daño pero siguió corriendo intentando mantener su escudo estables pero eran muchísimos disparos así que apunto con su espada a uno de los helicópteros.

-¡CONFRIGO!-Exclamo disparando una bala de energía que al entrar en contacto con el helicóptero este exploto con fuerza. Harry rápidamente con un tajo y un Sectusempra corto la parte trasera del otro helicóptero ocasionando que cayera al suelo y explotara con fuerza. Harry lanzo nuevamente un hechizo de invisibilidad pero a los pocos metros un montón de bombas cayeron del cielo impidiendo que siguiera moviéndose. El maldigo en voz baja, el habría manera de irse de esa isla, su método más lógico era usar su escoba pero esta estaba metida en su bolsa extensible pero con el cuerpo de la chica castaña eso sería imposible en aquel momento además no habría un lugar que cubrirse, estaba en un páramo desierto de pierda donde no había donde cubrirse y miraba como un gran ejército se acercaba e intentaba rodearle por todos lados. Harry hizo una mueca, odiaba matar en lo más mínimo, pero siendo un veterano de guerra sabía que las lamentaciones de esas clases ya pasaron hace mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento debía de sobrevivir, él y la chica, algo le decía que era lo que se debía de hacer. Con eso en mente el guardo su espada en su guardia en su cadera y extendió su mano al aire al mismo tiempo que balas por todos lados le rodeaban. El usaría uno de sus hechizos más fuertes….- ¡REPULSO MAXIMA!

Su propia versión del repulso.

Como si fuera una onda de gravedad pura, alrededor suyo en un círculo una onda expansiva envió volando la tierra misma que se agrieto, las balas y algunos soldados a dirección contrarias e incluso el mismo aire fue empujado por el poder de Harry que cayó en una zanja respirando con profundamente y con dificultad tomo su bolsa entendible y agarro rápidamente otra opción, la última de hecho, de vitalidad que le daría un aumento de energía por un tiempo. Tomando la poción rápidamente y destruyendo el vidrio con un pequeño incendio ya que no deseaba dejar evidencia de plantas mágicas a Muggles, Harry comprobó a Yume por si estaba bien y para su alivio lo fue, con eso ya hecho el rápidamente dio un salto saliendo de la zanja y comenzó a correr hacia adelante disparando de su mano libre ondas de repulso ahora pequeñas a comparación de la anterior pero le ayudaba a despejar a aquellos militares sin hacerle tanto daño. Él se detuvo al percibir varios misiles de…. ¿tanques? Oh dios. Harry frunció el ceño y uso un repulso más fuerte para contrarrestar una gran explosión lleno de metralla. Parecía que de verdad deseaban matarle. El continuo con su carrera disparando Repulso y unos que otros Confringo para hacer estallar en explosiones los tanques y así pasar los restos de los mismos siguiendo con su carrera. El uso nuevamente el hechizo de invisibilidad e incluso de silencio ya que se había adentrado en un pequeño bosque totalmente viejo y decrepito pero era lo que necesitaba Harry que tomo un rato en descansar y seguir corriendo intentado buscar el modo de salir.

-Dios…esto se está yendo de las manos…. ¡oh mierda!-Exclamo Harry al escuchar como todo el bosque era literalmente enviado al demonio por varias cargas explosivas que soltaron los helicópteros. El siguió corriendo invocando cada rato un Protego que le ayudaba a evitar el daño de las explosiones y así al salir del ahora bosque incendiado miro algo que hizo que gruñera en voz baja. O estaba en la costa de algún lugar o es que estaba una isla porque podía ver el mar directamente a varios kilómetros de distancias. El invoco un poco de agua y lo tomo para refrescarse y pensó que debería de hacer ahora. Porque la situación era malísima; si era una costa entonces estaba yéndose a la dirección equivocada pero si era una isla entonces si saldría estaría perdido en el mar por quien sabe cuánto. Harry camino un poco y poso a Yume en un arbusto mientras él pensaba en cuclillo con mucho cuidado teniendo igual atención por si había algún soldado o algo más. El escondió mas al cuerpo de Yume y uso varios hechizos de invisibilidad y repelente de Muggles para mantenerla oculta y uso un hechizo de salto que le permitió estar en el aire viendo como aviones, tanques y grupos de soldados se movían por todos lados buscándole pero él pudo descifrar que definitivamente estaba en una isla. Con eso en mente planeaba usar un hechizo amortiguador al caer pero de improvisto…

¡BOOM!

-¡ARHGH!-Grito Harry al sentir los restos de un choque de una gran explosión de su Protego lo que hizo que fuera lanzando al suelo ocasionando que su hombro se dislocara. El grito con fuerza ante el dolor pero el uso un hechizo temporal que adormecería el dolor por un tiempo y rápidamente se levantó notando un helicóptero junto a algunos otros se dirigía hacia su ubicación. El maldigo con fuerza ¿Cómo pudieron descubrirle aun usando un hechizo de invisibilidad? El negó con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Yume tomando , con mucha más dificultad , encima de su hombro herido aun cuando aún no sentía dolor sentía una molestia que le mordería el trasero después , el necesitaba su mano extra para seguir luchando.

El comenzó a correr con fuerza creando escudo tras escudo mágico ante los ataques múltiples de los misiles de aquellos soldados pero él siguió adelante ya comenzando a formarse una idea en su mente pero era muy arriesgada. Mientras corría el dejo de usar hechizo Protego o defenderse sino desesperadamente saco su bolsa agrandadora y la sostuvo con sus dientes mientras con su mano intentaba coger lo que necesitaba y oraba a los dioses que le ayudaran en su travesía, oraba que el al menos guardo ¡bingo! El rápidamente saco unas plantas húmedas raras y con dificultad ante el ajetreo Harry se metió esa planta en la boca y guardo su bolsa agrandadora en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sintiendo a la vez el efecto de las plantas o más bien Branquialgas que se comió y le permitiría poder nadar por máximo una hora, eso no era mucho pero él tenía que irse de esa isla de cualquier modo y a cualquier costo. Explosiones de armas de fuegos y misiles sonaron a su alrededor haciendo que se detuviera y miraba encima de su hombro tanques, helicópteros y un gran grupo de personas gritarles y le, Harry levanto su mano al aire invocando un gran Protego pero el poder de esas armas era extraordinario. El uso un Wingardium Leviosa máxima levantando un gran pedazo de tierra desde el suelo protegiéndole ya que su escudo se estaba deshaciendo como si fuera papel. Algo estaba fuera con estos Muggles. El comenzó a retroceder al mar pero explosiones estaba por todos lados y sabía bien que con Repulso o Stupefy no sería efectivo o inclusive los hechizos de gran alcance solo sería una medida temporal. Debía de ser algo….

Si, ya sabía que hacer…

-¡ya me hicieron enojar! ¡Y cuando se hace enojar a un león! ¡SE PIEDE! ¡SONORUS MAXIMAS! ¡ARGHHHHHH!-Con toda su fuerza , energía y voluntad Harry lanzo un gran rugido que al ser amplificada por el hechizo Sonorus soltó un chillido sonido que resonó por todo el lugar y fue más allá de la capacidad normal de los seres humanos o incluso criatura mágica. Cada persona a un radio de varios kilómetros cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor mientras llevaba sus manos a sus orejas sangrantes, fue malo para los pilotos de los helicópteros pero a defensa de Harry estaba enfrentándose a un ejército él solo , él tenía el derecho de defenderse.

El grupo aún más fuerte ocasionando que más personas sufriera daño de los oídos o sufriera alguna clase de lesión de las armas que llevaran. Ese método de usar ese hechizo nació ante la necesidad de subyugar a los hombres lobos en usar ataques sónicos. Harry viendo que estaba a salvo por ese momento rápidamente corrió hacia el océano sintiendo ya las branquias en su cuello. El con la última pizca de poder mágico creo una burbuja Mágica alrededor del cuerpo de Yume y se zambullo en el mar rápidamente comenzando a nadar al comienzo con dificultad pero al sentir sus nuevas aletas en sus pies aumento su velocidad y eficacia. Ya en el fondo no se sorprendió al sentir explosiones y balas por todas partes encima del mar dando a entender que su ataque sonoro ya no surtió efecto. El siguió nadando a gran velocidad y usaba su mano extra en mantener segura el cuerpo de Yume, por suerte el ya había lanzando otros hechizos por simple seguridad. Él se sentía cansando, hambriento, herido, golpeado, casi al borde de un colapso y fuera de los nervios pero él siguió adelante, nadando con toda la velocidad posible, con todas sus fuerzas e incluso la aun que no tenia ya que tuvo que usar un Stupefy a varios tiburones y calamares e incluso tuvo que usar un repulso en sus pies en aumentar su velocidad. El siguió adelante nadando y nadando intentado encontrar un lugar seguro para él y la chica que le prometió que recuperaría su alma. Después de todo; si algo él era bueno aparte de sobrevivir y salir de situaciones que usualmente otros morirían, es que Harry Potter era alguien con una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Solos lo que la poseen pueden vivir su vida.

* * *

En lo más lejano de la tierra. De lo más lejano de la vía láctea. Lo más lejano que ningún mortal ha llegado un hombre contemplo la tierra con interés. No era un hombre común y corriente, él era algo más, era un dios. Un hombre buen mozo de piel clara, de cabello negro sedoso y pulcro, con unos ojos grises miraba una esfera con una curiosidad tanto picara pero maligna. Su ropaje era curioso ya que era una división entre un traje de negocio puramente negro y una túnica de igual color aunque tenía unos detalles de color verde como la corbata que el hombre llevaba. Él se encontraba sentando en un trono de oro mientras en la esfera que tanto le llamaba la atención mostraba las imágenes de un cierto mago de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el hombre no le importaba realmente el mago aunque formidable en realidad tenía que admitir sino lo interesante que se ha vuelto Midgar desde los antiguos tiempos antes de que los humanos se volvieran más estúpidos de los que eran. Una mujer de cabello rubio sostenido por una tiara verde que portaba un vestido de color verde musgo y marcas doradas que bebía de una botella de vino noto lo que hacía su acompañante desde la ventana de la habitación llena de lujos. Ella ladeo la cabeza a un lado curiosa ante la aptitud de su compañero aunque se recordó que él era impredecible y fuera de lo ordinario. Ella carraspeo intentando llamar su atención lo que funciono pero él no le dio ninguna mirada y decidió que ella le hablaría para que tuviera la respuesta a su modo de actuar.

-Loki ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Oh mi querida Amora , es solo que….Midgar se ha vuelto….muy interesante últimamente…-Murmuro con una sonrisa desquiciada , burlona e interesada Loki , el dios de las travesuras y fuego al contemplar algo que le hacía pensar muchas cosas que le podía serle útil. Después de todos él era el señor de los engaños y el no había hecho uno en miles de años, no desde que Odín cerro la conexión con Midgar y ordeno a Heimdal que siempre vigilara el Bifrost para evitar el paso entre los dos mundos y Loki sintió que la emoción de causar caos y usurpar a su padre volvía con fuerza en su corazón. El sonrió con ansiedad siguiendo mirando el caos que causo el mago y asintió para sí mismo. Estaba decidido. El iría a Midgar nuevamente.

Y que se salven todos por ello.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguiendo el destino: las Sekireis.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su creador. Harry Potter tampoco sino a J.K Rowling. **

**Este es un fic crossover y un Harry harem, aquí tendrá temas de otras series pero eso es irrelevante más en concreto se centra más en la mitología nórdica. Otro punto seria que los títulos de los capítulos están basados en la mitología griega o algo en específico. Otra cuestión seria que Sekirei en este fic se basa específicamente en la manga, no en el anime o en las películas, como sea. Espero que les gustes.**

* * *

_El inicio del viaje de Jason._

**Año: 2019 **

**Día: 13 de diciembre**

Harry observaba el cielo con parsimonia mientras descansaba sobre una gran roca en la playa que finalmente había llegado alrededor de una hora antes, su poder mágico estaba completamente agotado y su cuerpo estaba absolutamente débil. Sobrevivir en su estado y hacer todo lo que hizo para escapar de aquella isla no se le puede considerar un logro; fue un milagro. Y Harry ya se acostumbró en sobrevivir situaciones que en otras circunstancias otros no podría haberlo hecho. Un mago normal no hubiera sobrevivido incluso salir de aquella instalación extraña. El observa al cuerpo de la chica que rescato y comprueba por si el hechizo de éxtasis se disipo o algo y para su alivio no es así, un ser con energía vital activa o consciente podría luchar contra un hechizo de éxtasis pero la chica no tenía alma así que era más un objeto en ese momento por lo tanto el hechizo de éxtasis la mantendría segura y estable en el tiempo hasta nuevo aviso. Harry observo como en el cielo tanto en la ciudad que llego y a la lejanía de la misma más allá del horizonte del mar se movían varios helicópteros con un sello distintivo pintando en alguna parte de la misma y que Harry podía reconocer gracias a los recuerdos tomados del aquel sujeto en la base en la que una vez fue atrapado; MBI. Según los recuerdos ganado era una empresa internacional que se basa en varias ramas como medicinal, industrial, militar entre otros, era tal que según los recuerdos que gano la empresa compro lo que una vez fue Tokio y cambio su nombre a Shinto Teito además de los múltiples inventos que hicieron e incluso para sorpresa para Harry curas para enfermedades que hace veinte años, en su propio tiempo, eran físicamente imposibles.

-_Era demasiado tarde, veinte años después es cuando hay cura y lo malo es que ellos están muerto… oh pobre Neville, si tuviera vivo se sentiría muy decepcionado…-_Pensó Harry haciendo memoria en los recuerdos ajenos suyos que encontraron una cura al daño mental por medio de una máquina que envía una sonda o lo que sea, él no podría decirlo, que limpiaría la mente de cualquier daño físico. De un modo si uno se esmeraba podría cambiar aquella maquina a una capaz de curar los daños de los nervios del dolor que seguían activos en el cuerpo de los señores Longbottom aun después de sufrir la tortura de parte de Bellatrix y los demás Mortifagos. Pero no importaba si al final hubo una posible cura para el tormento de tales personas inocentes e incluso de su madrina Alice Longbottom porque al final san mungo fue el primer ataque del ejército de los soldados de fuegos de Voldermot. Aun podía recordar el dolor que mostro Neville ante esa notica. Eso era desgarrador. Harry sacudió la cabeza, eso no era importante, sino el hecho simple de que…

¿Cómo tal empresa que le estuvo retenido por veinte años?

¿Y para que propósito?

¿Y la chica que tenía que ver con todo eso? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué está atrapado en esa cámara de contención y éxtasis?

¿Por qué todos esos locos lo buscaban como si fuera alguna clase de experimento o algo?

¿Y dónde está el alma de esa chica?

Bueno, no se les podía culpar dependiendo del modo que salió, si hubiera usado simplemente el hechizo de invisibilidad y salir sigilosamente quizás las cosas no hubieran sido tan mal pero se recordó que igual no importaba porque al momento en que sostuvo a aquella chica que, según decía en la bata que cubría su cuerpo, Yume, todos ya sabían que él estaba libre y que él estaba en posesión de Yume. Era lógico que le buscaran y atraparían para que no escapara. Harry suspiro levemente, su vida de verdad jamás será normal.

El hizo un sobresfuerzo en levantarse y tomar entre sus brazos a Yume comenzando a caminar hacia una cueva que había visto al llegar a la playa , él tuvo cuidado en caminar en la arena para no dejar alguna clase de señal en donde se dirigía , era lógica en batalla en jamás dejar alguna marca del camino tomado porque podía ser seguido , el camino saltando y pisando en piedras ,maderas o lo más raro usando las puntas de sus dedos lo cual fue difícil por lo tanto ya a los veinte minutos logro llegar a la cueva húmeda y horrible pero a Harry no le importaba eso sino continuo caminando ahora con más calma y al llegar a un punto en donde la tierra estaba seca el saco su bolso de su cadera y con cuidado saco su carpa extendida en el interior y con solo envía un pequeño pulso mágico la carpa se irguió antes de que estuviera en total uso y sin querer pero ya sabiendo que estaba en la última arrastro por las axilas el cuerpo de Yume hacia la carpa antes de que esta misma se cerrara y fuera cubierta por un hechizo automático de invisibilidad que fue hecho gracias a Fleur y Bill. Harry observo con alivio las tres camas, la gran mesa, unos cuartos para la cocina y el baño al otro lado y algunas que otras cosas como medicamento tanto normal como mágico, el con cuidado poso el cuerpo de Yume en una de las camas y él se dirigió hacia las opciones y una comida que había dejado hace, según el reloj de su cuerpo, la mañana del mismo día lo que sería muchísimo tiempo.

-falta poco…solo tomo esto y poder descansar…-Murmuro Harry ya sintiendo que estaba en las ultimas , estaba perdiendo el foco de la vista y las cosas comenzaba a girar ,por lo tanto el rápidamente comió con rapidez pero con cuidado la comida francesa que Apolline le hizo aunque sabía raro era mejor que eso , era comida muy nutricional y le ayudara a restablecer energía , después de eso el tomo algunas pociones rejuvenecedora entre otras que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta pero él no era estúpido y cada poción era muy importante. Ya listo se dirigió hacia la cama pero se tambaleo con fuerza y se dio cuenta que una de esas opciones de seguro era una poción sin sueños por lo que explica que se sentía tan soñoliento ,el maldigo mientras soltaba la guardia de su espada que cayó al suelo ruidosamente y una vez más intento ir a su cama pero fallo cayendo de rodillas al suelo e intento una vez más extender su mano para llegar pero aun con toda su fuerza de voluntad era demasiado y su mano termino cayendo junto con él al suelo finalmente derrotado. Pero Harry no se dio cuenta que su mano termino enganchándose con la mano de Yume y si bien eso no era importante, a los lejos, una chica castaña muy bien dotada que dormía a la espera de sus ajustes tembló al sentir un toque lejano y el alma que compartía con su cuerpo aun en la no consciencia sonrió levemente. Aun cuando no estaba en su cuerpo su alma sintió el toque de alguien poderoso. Alguien notable.

Alguien…que de una manera la haría feliz sin saber porque.

* * *

**En otro lado del mundo.**

Kazehana observo la botella de sake que había estado bebiendo hace unos pocos momentos antes de tirarlo a un lado con cuidado. Estaba pensativa y aunque no quería era una vez más lo que había sucedido hace veinte años. La aparición de su Ashikabi, su destinando que estaba atrapado en una cascara de cristal en la isla kamikura. A diferencia , según ha podido saber de Karasuba y Miya , ella y los primeros Sekireis no tenían ajustes normales como las demás Sekireis , tenían ajustes si pero solo en su fuerza física natural que evitaría que dañara sin intención a un humano , no es que ellos serían capaces de partir espalda como un Sekirei de tipo puño pero podrían sin intención partir un hueso o algo así , sus ajustes eran mínimos por lo que se explican que no eran tan sumisos y entre otras razones , por esa razón a diferencia de Matsu y Mutsu , Kazehana , Karasuba y Miya que eran Sekireis muy fuertes no reaccionarían a un ser humano de manera normal , en el caso de ella y Karasuba escogerían a su Ashikabi de manera propia y Miya se cree que por ser un monstruo muy poderoso sería incapaz de reaccionar a alguien además la mujer demostraba tener sentimientos por su ajustador Takehito pero entonces todo cambio cuando ese desconocido apareció. Y ellas tres reaccionaron lo cual es un shock porque no podía ser posible pero era notable, ella lo había mirado y noto su poder en bruto en su interior, su aura era la de un guerrero sin igual, que ha sufrido y que ha dado de todo en la batalla final. Era poderoso y que en menor medida que Miya, la poderosa Sekirei 01, haya reaccionado a aquel sujeto es prueba que era poderoso. Y que haya caído en batalla en un enfrentamiento final de gran choque es también una prueba de porque Karasuba ante toda la cosa reacciono a ese sujeto.

En otro tiempo , en otra vida , Karasuba sería una absoluta perra asesina maniática con delirio de fatalidad que asesinaría incluso a su propia madre si tuviera una sí tendría la oportunidad de asesinar a Miya pero en esta la reacción con aquel sujeto ha hecho a Karasuba de una forma inestable , la mujer no era una sociópata en realidad aunque seguía asesinando y mostrando tendencias asesinas graves pero Kazehana sabia mejor , la mujer continuamente estaba en agonía y dolor , ella aun recordaba aquel día en como la Sekirei de cabello plateada gritaba de furia y agonía en como su Ashikabi , un ser humano en verdad con grandes poderes desconocidos , se haya convertido en cristal incluso antes de poder tener el tiempo de conocerla y tener un enfrentamiento de practica al menos , en no estar con su destinado , es como ver lo que uno había deseado por tanto tiempo aparecía y ser quitado al siguiente , el dolor era insoportable. Kazehana sabía bien que la mujer de una manera era mejor de lo que podría haber sido ,asesinaba solo por órdenes y solo para ocupar su mente y no en su pesar , ella lo había visto con calma cuando se decidió estar con ella y con Yume en la segunda generación del escuadrón disciplinario ,Karasuba puede ser un monstruo en el campo de batalla y en algunos casos inestable pero Kazehana tiene en mente los momentos en que la veía llorar cuando cree que nadie la ve o cuando la acompañaba a tomar sake y cerveza en su tiempo de descanso , en como hablaban del mundo , de sus pesares y su deseo en conjunto de que quizás , solo quizás , su Ashikabi esté libre de su prisión y así tener lo que más deseaban con él; Karasuba tener un enfrentamiento titánico y Kazehana tener un momento lleno de amor con su destinado. En verdad lamentaba haberla dejado atrás cuando Yume _falleció_ al dar su vida por aquella Sekirei que fue secuestrada por aquellos desgraciados pero ella sentía que debía de tener un tiempo para sí misma, en ver el mundo y quizás saber más sobre su Ashikabi. Además de beber cualquier licor que se encontrara en el camino.

Y sorpresivamente ella pudo saber de su Ashikabi.

-….. ¿Cómo pueden vivir en tal monotonía estas personas? -Murmuro Kazehana al girar la cabeza y observar todas aquellas casas en Privet drive y resoplar de lo monótono que era el lugar. Fue por casualidad que termino encontrando una foto en un viejo bar quemado hace veinte y un año en Londres en donde aparecía su Ashikabi que descubrió que se llamaba Harry Potter , buscando información en computadora pudo ubicar el lugar en donde residió hace ya mucho años antes de que fuera declarado muerto , Kazehana no era habilidosa en las artes del hackeo y la informática pero se la arreglo inicialmente borrar información de su Ashikabi de las bases de datos y llamo a su antigua amiga Matsu a terminar el trabajo y cubrir sus huellas. Era lógico lo que hizo, su Ashikabi era una estatua de cristal en Japón y ella tenía la mínima esperanza de que el pudiera liberarse de esa prisión y si eso llegara a suceder entonces habría problema porque si el gobierno de cualquier país descubre a un hombre que supuestamente ha muerto y que tiene diecinueve años aun cuando debería de tener al menos veinte más a la suma habría problema y tuvo el presentimiento que quizás las Sekireis tendrían igual problema en el asunto.

En Privet drive no descubrió en general mucho pero entonces se topó con un tipo muy desagradable llamado Piers que al inicio intento seducirla pero después de una buena patada en los huevos accedió a darle información , según el tipo su Ashikabi era un perdedor raro primo de uno de sus amigos de la juventud , Kazehana sabía bien que las cosas terribles que dijo ese imbécil eran mentiras pero si supo encontrar verdad en donde una vez vivió su Ashikabi así que partió y descubrió que el lugar era una casa abandonada muy deteriorada , según los vecinos hubo un especie de ataque o alguna clase de accidente en donde la casa fue casi destruida y que según ahí fue donde murió Harry Potter y poco después se le fue declarado muerto , debido al hecho que ahí vivió un chico que ,se descubrió después , fue un joven abusado por su familia y que esta última huyo del continente , la casa jamás fue comprada tanto por eso y que murió alguien da una gran estigma. Kazehana logro colarse a lugar y buscar algo de su Ashikabi encontrando solo, en la alacena bajo las escaleras, cosas viejas de su Ashikabi y para su horror el lugar que él durmió y vivió hasta los onces años. Después de ello fue en la búsqueda de más información encontrándose con otra casa abandonada llena de gato que le perteneció a una anciana ya fallecida y ahí descubrió un periódico en donde se hablaba de un poco de la vida de su Ashikabi pero el periódico era muy viejo y la información confusa. Así que al final decidió rendirse al no tener la información necesaria y al no poder encontrar más. Y ella se encontraba en el techo de una casa desocupada mirando todo lo que conformaba Privet drive y ella puede comentar con una sola palabra la sensación.

Monótona.

-Ah…es por eso que deje el equipo disciplinario….pobre Karasuba , de verdad me siento mal por ella…-Mascullo Kazehana observando el cielo mientras dejaba caer otra botella de vodka , aun se sentía mal por dejar a la Sekirei de negro ,pero servir al MBI como si fuera un perro era algo muy monótono para su gusto. No es que haya hecho mucho la verdad. Solo deseaba que algo fuera dife…..un momento , Kazehana se irguió al ver algo que le llamo la atención y poniéndose de pie estrecho sus ojos igual para observar mejor y parpadeo totalmente tomada fuera de balance lo que sus ojos veían , pero siendo ella no le dio vuelta al asunto y dando un salto se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar que ella observo o más bien al ser que había visto-_ Sé que no soy humana pero sé muy bien que eso era un fénix ¡lo sé muy bien! ¡Tengo que verlo de cerca ahora!_

* * *

**Más tarde; en otro lugar: Sueños.**

_Los soldados de fuegos de Surtur._

_Se dice las historias que están criaturas han aparecido antes en la tierra causando eventos que serían recordados de una manera u otra ;en una ocasión hubo una bruja heroína mitad demonio llamada Raven que vivió antes de la era de la caza de bruja , la misma era hija de un demonio dimensional llamado Trigon que en un trato con Surtur este último le diera una parte de su gran ejercito de soldados de fuego y Surtur acepto más a cambio le pidió a Trigon que le diera sangre demoniaca a cambio lo cual Trigon acepto , Trigon uso a su propia hija como un portal desde su dimensión al de la tierra pero Raven que logro encontrar a guerreros y héroes notables los reunió en un equipo para combatir esta amenaza , siendo uno el inventor original de la magia animago pero el llevaba su poder al límite capaz de volverse cualquier animal que haya existido , otro era un Muggles que fue bendecido por un brujo que le permitía disparar desde su cuerpo ondas de energías puras , otra era una habitante de los nueves reinos en el ygdrassill con increíble fuerza y finalmente un caballero con una gran fuerza de voluntad , se lanzaron a la guerra contra Trigon y su ejército de soldados de fuegos pero Trigon gano y entro a este universo , de ahí el dicho del "en el fin del mundo , del cielo lloverá fuego" porque por un momento hubo el fin del mundo pero Raven que de una manera sobrevivió al ritual que trajo a su padre a la tierra consiguió un aumento divino de su poder haciéndole capaz de enfrentarse a Trigon y sellarle en su dimensión para siempre , los hechos son inconcluso pero según el departamento de misterio Raven y sus aliados vivieron por muchos años haciendo el bien pero entonces hubo la invasión de Endless , el emperador del olvido , que en un evento casi desconocido ,la humanidad perdió recuerdos de esos hechos aunque un grupo de adoradores llamado los indeseables siguieron manteniendo conocimiento de eventos peligrosos que ha ocurrido en la historia de la humanidad , razón por la cual el departamento de los misterios es tan criptica con sus secretos y tan señalada por los demás departamento del ministerio mágico._

_Pero los soldados de fuegos han aparecido posteriormente en la historia mas no fueron catalogadas por los Muggles o incluso la mayor parte del mundo mágico , como tal Juana de arco se enfrentó usando una espada bendecida por el mismo Odin a un bardo grupo de soldados de fuegos que fueron invocados por una bruja oscura de la época llamándose lord Condesce Crimson ,fue por esa bruja que después de su derrota muchas de sus acciones fueron dada a Juana lo que la llevaron a ser ahorcada , hubo algunos otros casos pero la sociedad mágica siempre quería olvidar los hechos de horror por lo que cuando regresaron los soldados de fuegos países y ciudades mágicas cayeron , la comunidad mágica no podía hacer nada , no se podía hacer nada contra esa fuerza , se usaban los medios para tapar toda esa guerra ante los ojos de los Muggles y eso les costó caro. _

_Harry vio eso , observo lo terrorífico que eran, criaturas humanoides echas de fuegos , hechizos comunes eran inferior a su constitución , los más poderosos encanto o maldición pasaban por su cuerpo como si fuera aire , Harry observo como pueblos , aldeas , ciudades eran arrasadas por un mar de llamas que conformaba esa criaturas , no tenían emociones , no tenía conciencia , eran seres con el único objetivo de destruir , en devorar , en quemar , en dañar y hacer sufrir a cuanto ser se cruzara su camino. Puede ser que la tercera guerra contra Voldermot haya durado solo dos años, dos míseros años, pero se perdieron muchas vidas, naciones y sociedades mágicas. Y todo porque él se confió, porque él nunca hizo nada en su vida, siempre poniendo sus expectativas en los demás aun cuando hipócritamente alegaba que vivía para sí mismo, jamás hizo algo para sí mismo, siempre Hermione o Dumbledore le daban las respuestas y cuando ellos ya no estuvieron se dio cuenta lo inútil que fue. Que el jamás logro algo, que siempre todo se le dio en bandeja de plata, que él fue muy quejoso de cosas que no se merecía, que debió de luchar, debió prevalecer, debió ser hombre y tomar responsabilidades pero no lo hizo. El simplemente tomo el camino fácil….siempre el camino fácil…._

_Como un perdedor._

* * *

**Año: 2019 **

**Día: varios días después.**

Harry abrió los ojos y suspiro profundamente , sus pesadillas eran extrañas , eran un montón de auto reproche y análisis de lo que una vez se enfrentó por dos años y que ha cargado desde que Narcissa en un momento emocional le llamo una simple frase que le golpeo duro "perro faldero de Dumbledore" y era verdad , siempre , siempre buscaba la ayuda y guía de Dumbledore , jamás hizo algo por sí mismo y cuando la situación apareció el no dio la talla y muchos murieron , si no fuera por la magia de alma y liberar su verdadero potencial entonces él hubiera muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo pero entonces tampoco fue de mucha ayuda , él no podría estar en toda parte , muchos países mágicos como argentina , Dinamarca , Canadá , Groenlandia y algunos otros cayeron ante los feroces soldados de fuegos y los Mortifagos ,Harry juro que escucho que hubo otros grupos muy peligrosos de seres mágicos que tomaron provecho de la gran guerra para hacer sus fechorías , el juro escuchar que en Rusia se llevaba a cabo lo último de la legendaria guerra entre vampiros contra Lycan encabezados por el vampiro señor Victor contra la facción rebelde de los Lycan dirigidos por el legendario Lucian , no sabía muy bien pero Rusia mágica estaba absolutamente cerrada debido a esto , ni siquiera debería de mencionar la guerra civil de los dragones que sucedió en Hungría o la guerra santa en Grecia , dios , como dijo Andrómeda en un comentario sarcástico en como explicaba bien la situación y eso era "vaya forma de recibir el nuevo siglo" y Harry aseguraba que era cierto.

El siempre busco la respuesta de otros, nunca hacerlo por sí mismo, a la forma de Ron; a lo fácil y eso le costó tanto, por ello intento de todo en aprender sus poderes mágicos como nunca nadie jamás ha hecho pero él no podía olvidar todos sus fracasos, todos sus fallos y errores. Perdió tanto, tanto porque no fue fuerte, no fue responsable, no fue un hombre. Él fue nada. En un cierto modo quizás eso era lo que Snape quería mostrarle, que aun con todo en su vida, aun con su perdida y demás, él no era especial. Él era otro ser humano que comete errores , que el mundo no gira en sí mismo y que debía de ser responsable por sí mismo , pero no acepto esa verdad y perdió mucho en su inutilidad , perdió a Sirius , Tonks , Remus , Hermione ,Ginny , Ron , Neville , Luna , Narcissa , Andrómeda , Bill ,Fleur y muchos más y todo porque el no acepto que el tenia responsabilidades. Fallo tanto, fallo como nunca lo hizo y hará.

Fallo.

-Lo siento….siento en mi alma que he fallado aún más ahora….pero ¿en qué?-Comento Harry con voz baja, aun se sentía cansando, pero en total eso era todo y cerrando los ojos y meditando por un momento se cerciora su poder mágico y descubre que estaba en optima condiciones, su cuerpo físicamente solo estaba cansando en la categoría normal y que se curara por un tiempo y un poco de descanso pero él no tenía tiempo para eso. Levantándose de nuevo noto que él tenía entre sus manos la mano de la joven que salvo , Yume , el las observo por un momento notando lo suave que eran así que la dejo cuidadosamente en la cama y tomo un sabana cubriendo el cuerpo éxtasis de la Sekirei número ocho , el vería después por su alma , ahora él debía de saber bien que sucedía y como hacerle frente a los recuerdos en exceso que cubría en su mente , robar esos recuerdos le tenía mortificado y estaba un poco histérico porque no sabía exactamente que hacer aunque tenía la idea de hacer una sola cosa. El necesitaba eliminar recuerdos basuras en el pensadero, sí, eso era lo mejor pero primero era mejor desayunar. Con eso en mente tambaleándose un poco camina hacia la cocina.

Dos horas después de poner los muchos recuerdos para eliminar en su pensadero portátil , tomarse un baño y tomar un buen desayuno , Harry con un pantalón negro holgado se sentó en el suelo a lado de la cama en donde residía Yume pensando para sus adentro , el había hecho un hechizo tempos mostrándole que había dormido por más de seis días haciendo que sea 19 de diciembre y estaba pensando en sus opciones para el futuro , él no podía aparecerse además que eso no fue hecho para viajes internacionales , los trasladores igual estaban fuera de la opción además no sabía cómo hacer uno y uno para viajes de un país a otros , viaje Flu no era una opción ya que no había chimenea que podía usar y que estas mismas están maldecidas , no tenía elfos domésticos porque los pocos que contracto murieron en el incendio de las llamas negras de Amaterasu que el ejército de soldados de fuegos invocaron en el comienzo de la guerra cuando él se escondió en Godric Hollow ,un palo de escoba era inútil , no tenía ninguna , podría usar un hechizo para volar pero gastaría poder y la distancia era muchísima además no podría llevarse a Yume con él , aun sentía que su alma estaba algunas partes en Shinto Teito , lo podía percibir pero no sabía exactamente dónde y el hecho que estaba dormida no ayudaba mucho , no sabía de nada , él sabía bien que en los bases de datos en el mundo Muggles el aparecía que había muerto , un ataque de un Mortífago y un sequito de soldados de fuegos destruyo Privet drive numero cuarto cuando él lo uso como base de preparación para dar su primer golpe contra Voldemort , no tenía lechuzas , no podía invocar o hacer algo , no podía usar un Patronus porque llamaría la atención aunque dudaba porque el uso magia frente a Muggles y nadie le ha buscado por más de seis días , algo malo está sucediendo , él podía sentirlo.

En poca palabra; estaba atascado en Japón.

-_Muy bien podría ir en un avión , podría colarme con un hechizo de invisibilidad….oh espera no es posible , hacer eso causaría una avería al avión , Hermione me dijo que algunos accidentes aéreos ocurrieron porque un mago nacido de Muggles se metió en un viaje ilegal , un avión es muy sensible a la magia que cualquier otra cosa….Mmmm pero yo no irradio tanta magia como cualquier otro mago , yo tengo control pero…_no , no lo hare , no dejare nada a la suerte además…esta chica debe de recuperar su alma. Sí, creo que eso es lo correcto….ahora solo debo de ver esta ciudad, debo de averiguar un poco más sobre el mundo.

Dándole una última mirada a Yume , Harry se levantó y se dirigió a su closet tomando una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero hecha de piel de Dragon con capucha, el uso un hechizo escogedor a la espada de Gryffindor en su funda y uso un collar para amarrarlo en su cuello y así tenerlo por si ocurre algún problema , ya listo él le lanzo una mirada al cuerpo en éxtasis de Yume y sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo raro que era su aptitud y así salió de la tienda viendo la húmeda y fea cueva , el apunto su mano en la tienda fundiéndole un montón de hechizo de seguridad y un hechizo repelente para Muggles , satisfecho consigo mismo Harry rápidamente salió de la cueva hasta llegar a la playa , el observo por todos lados notando unas que otras pisadas , para alguien normal esto no sería nada pero Harry se tomó muy a pecho las lecciones de ojoloco moody sobre la vigilancia constante y noto que la cueva en la que se encontraba estaba bastante alejada de la zona comercial en donde podía ver a varias familias disfrutando de las maravillas del mar , podía observar a algunas parejas moverse en lo oculto entre las rocas pero no tan lejos a donde se encontraba , su conclusión seria que MBI le estuvo buscando , que haya pisada ahí significa que por mucho tiempo y pensó que quizás hayan sido capaz que él se haya movido por esta zona , era lógico , la isla kamikura estaba al norte de su posición en línea recta , era el único lugar en que podía haber aterrizado. Poniéndose su capucha y un tapaboca que tenía su camisa para así tapar su identidad Harry comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria en donde estaban los civiles, no quería llamar la atención.

A las dos horas ya se encontraba la ciudad observándola con deleite , era mucho más dosificado que en Londres o cualquier lugar que ha estado pero se recordó de cualquier modo los mundos mágicos están muy atrasado en el tiempo que el mundo Muggles , el observo a las personas moverse , vivir sus vidas y demás cosas , Harry se sintió un poco de dicha , perdió tanto y fracaso tanto pero a la larga el quizás tuvo la victoria porque estas personas comunes y corrientes no descubrieron el mundo mágico y no se disparó una gran guerra mundial en la cual de seguro nadie sobreviviría , el derroto a Voldermot y eso es un logro pero había que tener en cuenta que para él solo ha pasado un día desde la derrota de su enemigo jurado , aún faltaba mucho para que la idea de la victoria entrara en su cabeza. Harry noto lo poderoso que era MBI al tener tanta presencia al caminar Shinto Teito , podía ver algunas cedes de electrónicas , un hospital y demás lugares con la etiqueta de la mega corporación , Harry frunció el ceño ante esto , la empresa que le mantuvo prisionero tiene mucho poder pero entonces por un lado puede ser casualidad que le tuvieran bajo llave ,ósea , fue una estatua de cristal y aterrizo en un lugar en donde hubo civiles , algunas unas chicas lindas entre ellos en realidad , puede ser que quizás sean buenas personas pero con lo de Yume ,sin alma , encerrada en un tubo de cristal le dio el presentimiento de que algo grande hay con MBI.

Su instinto jamás le fallaba.

-_El mundo sigue girando aun después de varias guerras en solo dos años….es impresionante en realidad , no me gustaría que la marca de la muerte y destrucción de Voldermot sea visible para el mundo….no quiero que otros tengan memorias de sus fracasos…-_Pensó Harry entrando en un parque observando con calma a los niños jugar , a las madres y padres velar por ellos , a algunos adolecentes hacer diferentes actividades como pasar simplemente por el lugar o andar en compañía para pasar el rato , Harry sonrió con sarcasmo , hablaba y pensaba como un veterano de guerra cuando la triste realidad es que apenas tenía diecinueve años , pero era un buen sentimiento al saber que si bien sacrifico su juventud evito que algunos inocentes no pagaran caso , no fue mucho y fracaso en parte en ello pero por ese momento se mereció tener tranquilidad , debería de buscar una manera de salir de Japón y regresar a Inglaterra pero se recordó que no había mundo mágico en Japón y ni mucho menos en china ,algo que tenía que ver que fue el lugar del nacimiento de la batalla contra Endless y en china hubo la guerra milenaria entre los clanes Koga e Iga que evitara que no naciera seres humanos mágicos en el futuro.

Él estaba atascado pero podía disfrutar un podo de su primer tiempo de paz...

_-¿o al menos que hemos perdido?-_Ese pensamiento era aterrador , que el haya fracasado como nunca y que aun cuando derroto a Voldermot nada haya cambiado , la desesperación que lentamente había estado desapareciendo regreso con fuerza y él tuvo que poner su mano encima de una banca para no caerse al suelo y temblar de pavor , el llevo su mano derecha a su rostro intentando calmarse pero estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y eso era malo, tenía control de su poderosa y extraordinaria poder mágico pero era más susceptible a momentos emocionales extremos a ser fuera de su control , por eso siguió combatiendo contra Voldermot por más de medio día y aun cuando no tenía casi nada siguió peleando para salir de esa isla y todo por su fuerza de voluntad. Su estado de pánico no ayudaría en ese momento. Apretó los dientes mientras bajaba el tapaboca de su cara para así respirar un poco mejor pero noto que el pánico no disminuía , estaba teniendo muchos pensamientos sobre un posible fracaso y no podía evitar que el nerviosismo ,el miedo y la urgencia de saber que sucedió en Francia le abrumara , sino se calmaba sufriría un—

-¿Disculpe? ¿estás bien?-Una voz calmada saca a Harry de sus pensamientos , el temblor de su cuerpo se detiene y el alza la mirada para observar a un hombre de buena apariencia aunque un poco mayor que Harry quizás por unos dos años , de cabello blanco puntiagudo en donde tenía una banda azul oscura en toda la frente y una cola de caballo, portaba un traje negro de negocio aunque dejaba a la vista una blusa blanca debajo de la chaqueta negra y en su mano tenía un especie de palo amarrado en una tela verdosa. Él le observaba con análisis pero con ligera preocupación, Harry miro al suelo y dio un suspiro calmándose un poco, menos mal o sino todo el lugar se convertiría en un caos, así sabiendo que estaba bien hasta que no le entrara el pánico Harry se levantó y encaro al sujeto dándole una sonrisa suave mostrando lo agradecido que estaba con el sujeto debido que le previno en perder el control. Viendo que el señor quería una respuesta Harry hablo y agradeció que el aprendio japonés, un poco de mandarín y francés por extraño que parezca, al tomar los recuerdos de ese científico.

-Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias por su preocupación.

-¿en serio estas bien? Sinceramente parecías como si estuvieras teniendo un ataque de pánico y pues…eh…

-Si…solo son algunas preocupaciones mías….eh, en realidad necesito saber algunas cosas de la ciudad, soy nuevo y pues necesito alguien que sepa…. ¿podría usted quizás,…?...si no puedes, lo entenderé.

-Oh, tranquilo chico, te ayudare, se nota que estas muy perdido pero bueno no puedo ayudarte si no se tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

-Harry Potter.

-Mmm un nombre americano, eso está bien, ya decía yo por el acento aunque creo que es británico ¿no? hehehe-Comento el hombre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Harry sabía bien que el tipo no era un peligro pero sentía algo fuera de él y no podía explicarlo pero decidió ver más de cerca a ese sujeto y después pensar en su siguiente curso de acción. Así el hombre comenzó a caminar antes de detenerse y mirar con una sonrisa suave a Harry-Oh se me olvido presentarme, discúlpame. No quiero causar malos entendidos.

-Tranquilo, señor, no hay problema.

-Ok, pues mi nombre es….Sakumo…. Sakumo Hatake -Comento Sakumo con una mirada suave, Harry asintió para posteriormente seguir al peliblanco al cual sea el lugar el que este quería llevarle, a su espalda Sakumo miro de soslayo notando la figura de una persona de baja estatura escondida en las copas de los árboles y le asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo en ver más de cerca a ese muchacho, algo en él era muy llamativo y eso es decir mucho considerando quien era él.

El colmillo blanco de Japón.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiendo el destino: las Sekireis.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su creador. Harry Potter tampoco sino a J.K Rowling. **

**Este es un fic crossover y un Harry harem, aquí tendrá temas de otras series pero eso es irrelevante más en concreto se centra mas en la mitología nórdica. Otro punto seria que los títulos de los capítulos están basados en la mitología griega o algo en específico. Otra cuestión seria que Sekirei en este fic se basa específicamente en la manga, no en el anime o en las películas, como sea. Espero que les gustes.**

_Hades se encuentra con Perséfone ¿o es al revés?_

-Entonces aquí está la registradora de Shinto Teito, aquí se tiene información civil de todo el país y demás cosas que no se mucho, hehehe, bueno siguiendo por este lado está el café Akamaid, es una cafetería muy conocida.

-Eso…eso ¿eso son chicas vestidas de sirvientas?

-Camareras en realidad pero si, estos cafés son así en donde las chicas actúan como si fueran criadas a los clientes…. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No…por nada , solo me tomo sorprendido _y que sorpresa , chigando , con razón Hermione decía que los japoneses tenían cosas raras…..pero bueno , al menos no tendré que comer tiburón… ¡¿Por qué alguien comería tiburón?!...bueno, ahí un poco de ironía en eso._

_-_¿Ohhh? ¿Qué estás pensando?

-….eh, nada, solo cosa de tiburón.

-Oh cola de tiburón, Mmmm, creo que hay rollo de ellos, son muy bueno pero prefiero el ramen, más fácil y barato para comer.

-Eh…sí, claro.

Ha sido desde una hora desde que Harry se topara con Sakumo Hatake y este último le ha llevado a cualquier lugar en toda Shinto Teito ,comentándole cosas al azar y lugares de interés que cree que sean del interés de Harry pero la verdad únicamente son pocas las cosas que Harry ha encontrado interesante , toda la ciudad es grande por lo que la mayor parte del recorrido se la ha pasado hablando con el hombre sobre lugares importantes y como dirigirse en la ciudad , un punto de interés era el aeropuerto , los hospitales principales siendo uno perteneciente al MBI y el otro el hospital general Hiyamakai, un centro comercial y demás lugares muy importante. Harry había en voz baja interrogado a Sakumo del porque seguía con él, lo lógico sería que a lo primero el hombre debió a Harry en paz después de cerciorarse de que estuviera bien o que le diera información básica de la ciudad pero Sakumo le dio un recorrido verdadero y Harry se sentía sospechoso de ello pero Sakumo le comento que el había salido a pasear y que tenía una reunión en hora y media con una compañera y que para pasar el rato acompaño a Harry. El joven Potter no encontró falsedad alguna en las palabras del peliblanco así que le creyó pero siempre se mantenían en guardia , él podía detectar un aura de poder en Sakumo y si bien no tenía acciones hostiles Harry debía de asegurarse por si la mosca.

-_Por otro lado….lo que oculta en eso….resuma de poder….-_Harry le lanzo una mirada discreta en el objeto que Sakumo cargaba consigo mismo , Harry tenía un especie de efecto secundario a ser manejador de magia de alma y es que podía ver o sentir resonancia de alma en los ojos , hubo un tiempo en el pasado en Francia de tres hermanas brujas oscuras muy reconocidas , cada una hizo actos horribles a la comunidad mágica pero no como otros magos oscuros que se alzaron en guerras , no , ellas hicieron experimentos muy asquerosos y cuestionables que aterrorizaron a muchos pueblos mágicos y fue en Grecia que se supo su nombre y que pasaron a la historia como una leyenda conocidas como; las Gorgonas. La mayor , Arachne , no fue tan famosa como Medusa pero Arachne hizo un invento muy peligroso y considerado un sacrilegio para los templarios; ella fusiono un alma con un arma dando paso a una arma demoniaca , un ser viviente existente en una forma de arma siendo manejada a voluntad por otra persona , la naturaleza de esto es que dichas almas eran pertenecientes a magos comunes u magos oscuros y como Harry da fe de ello , la magia de alma y atentando de esas clases es una blasfemia , Arachne fue perseguida hasta la muerte por Muggles y magos por igual pero sus armas dejaron una gran huella imborrable en Francia y en algunos otros pueblos.

Eran armas apocalípticas.

-_Pero las armas comunes también tiene alma…-_Las armas demoniacas ya no existen pero existen unas armas que son afectadas por resonancias de almas; es un término cuando una persona con una gran fuerza de voluntad vierte su magia en un arma y esta tiene característica de su dueño , puede ser que sean más poderosa o que su presencia sea más notable , todo ser viviente tiene esa característica y son capaces de hacer esto e incluso los Muggles que igual tienen magia solo que no son capaces de expulsarla de su cuerpo y manejarla , la espada de Gryffindor , la Excalibur, el relicario de Slytherin , la lanza de Loginus y otros objetos importantes en cualquier historia del mundo fueron bendecidas por la resonancia de alma de sus dueños , armas que son comunes pero que se volvieron famosas por sus manejadores y que con solo ser reconocidas cambia el ritmo de un suceso. Siendo diestro con la magia de alma Harry podía sentir una fuerte presencia en lo que llevaba Sakumo , siendo su forma debía de ser una espada oculta , pero eso le traía nerviosismo porque era un Muggles que tiene un arma tal y no…..Harry sacudió la cabeza , debía de imaginar cosa , quizás solo sea una reliquia- _En el mundo Muggles nunca sucede nada importante , creo que si es una reliquia o algo así…sí , creo que solo estoy nervioso además ¿Quién asegura que habrá algo peligroso en esta ciudad?_

Oh, si el supiera.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

-oh vaya ,parece que es tiempo de que nos separemos Harry , creo que mi amiga se impaciento y llego antes de la hora acordada , hehehe-Rio levemente Sakumo sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry mientras igual revisaba su celular que resonó por un mensaje , Harry parpadeo un poco teniendo esa información ¿los celulares ahora eran portátiles? Oh si , ha pasado veinte años , el pelinegro volvió a parpadear y asintió a Sakumo con una sonrisa suave que envió un mensaje rápido , supuso , a su amiga antes de estirar una mano al joven Potter- oh bueno , fue un gusto conocerte Harry , espero vernos un día de nuevo , si quieres nos encontraremos en el mismo parque ¿te parece?

-Sí, supongo que pasare por ahí.

-¡Genial! ¡Espero que nos encontremos! Oh vaya , ya me tengo que ir ,nos veremos algún día-Con eso Sakumo se despidió y comenzó a correr a una dirección que Harry supuso eran donde estaba la zona comercial de la zona ,él se quedó pensando en el hombre y supuso que al final nada malo paso y así se puso su tapaboca y acomodo la capucha de su chaqueta y decidió caminar en las sombras para su siguiente acción , debía de averiguar más sobre ese algo que tenía la ciudad , algo grande vendría y sentía que comenzaría con el alma de Yume , lo sabía. Por otro lado Sakumo con una mirada calmada se detuvo al ver a su amiga apoyada en un poste de luz fulminándole con la mirada

Se trataba de una mujer de baja estatura , de buena apariencia tanto por tener buenos músculos y cuerpo muy delgado , su piel era tostada y su rostro mostraba un especie de toque de ascendencia china , su cabello era negro con destello azul corto dejando caer dos largos mechones amarrados en vendas que le llegaba hasta la cadera , vestía una blusa muy notable dejando a la vista su espalda y la parte bajo sus brazos al aire libre , un pantalón holgado negro con vendas amarrándolo en los tobillos y unas zapatillas negras , a un lado de ella descansaba una motocicleta un poco vieja en donde había una chaqueta blanca , un casco y en una canasta unos pasteles de canelas en su caja. Sakumo le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se le acerco, la mujer le lanzo una mirada irritada antes de mirar a todos lados observando por si alguien la vigilaba o algo e igual lo hizo Sakumo que puso su pertenencia en la canasta de la motocicleta y al ver que no estaban siendo seguido de cualquier manera Sakumo adopto una mirada de seriedad profunda y observo a la joven que cruzo de brazo esperando su introducción.

-Que gusto verte, Numero 25: Soifon.

-Oh te, tu idiota pendenciero...bien, si estamos en la misma, nos vemos de nuevo número 34: Sakumo.

-…..Eso duele….sabes que ya no soy una Sekirei.

-Y sabes que no me gusta ese jodido modo de llamarme.

-Lo sé pero considerando que me estuviste espiando como una Sekirei entonces pensé que mejor tratarte como tal

-Idiota de mierda, solo lo hice porque tu tuviste que toparte con ese sujeto ¡no seas hipócrita! Sé muy bien que lo hiciste por el aura de poder que rodeaba a ese tipo pero ¿crees que dejaría que tú anduvieras con alguien peligroso sin que nadie vigile tu espalda? Menos mal que tenemos celulares y te hice una excusa para deprenderte de ese tipo. No me gusta usar mis habilidades pero fue por una buena causa.

-….Estas molesta porque no fuimos al parque ¿cierto?

-Sabes muy bien porque me gusta ir a los parques, espero que numero 21 aparezca…..de nuevo. Ella siempre le gustaban cualquier lugar de….diversión.

-Soifon….-Comento con voz triste Sakumo mientras con un suspiro dejando a la vista una marca muy reconocible en toda su frente , siendo un especie de pájaro con un símbolo de ying-yang y cuatro magatama bajo de ellos , esa es la marca de un Sekirei defectuoso. Soifon al verlo suspiro mientras bajo la mirada , su compañero y amigo la tenía mucho peor que ella y que la cuido desde hace muchos años aun cuando no podía y sabía bien su agonía en no poder tener un destinado como las demás Sekireis , su propio pesar era inferior al de Sakumo. Sabiendo bien que no tenía derecho a enojarse ella descruzo los brazos y saco de su motocicleta los rollos de canelas que se lo paso a Sakumo que los tomo después de ponerse su venda.

-Come un poco, tuve que ir a la casa por mi motocicleta y fui a comprar unos rollos de canelas en la tienda en el sur que tanto te gustan. Y si, sé que suena ilógico por lo veloz que soy pero no quiero llamar la atención del MBI saltando techos como una vulgar.

-Oh gracias Soifon y tranquila, no pienso en eso pero me alegro que me hayas cuidado aunque sea por un tiempo.

-Puede ser que ese tipejo que te encontraste no fue un peligro pero necesito saber que averiguaste Sakumo, ahora iremos al parque Mokuhane y nos tomara tiempo, quiero saber exactamente quién era ese tipo.

-Pues…es simple en realidad, se llama Harry Potter y Soifon, no sé porque pero sé que ese tipo es un Ashikabi pero también…tiene poderes de Sekireis, no sé como pero lo presiento.

-Entonces todo esto se convertirá en una zona de batalla ¿aun este indeciso de no querer irte de Japón?

-No, creo que es mejor quedarnos un poco más. Siento que algo grande vendrá, Soifon.

**Horas después: medianoche.**

Harry tomo el ultimo sorbo de la malteada que se compró y lo lanzo al suelo totalmente satisfecho con su comida, era la primera vez que probo los manjares y en exceso peligroso la comida rápida, considerando en como vivió su vida con sus tíos y en el mundo mágico esa fue la primera vez que Harry comió pizza y se aprovechó en comprar una caja para sí mismo y un poco de malteada. Los galeones que trajo consigo que era casi todo su dinero de Gringotts ,que tuvo que sacar después que los duendes le prohibieron a él y sus descendiente guardar su dinero en el banco después del incidente con el Dragon blanco y el Horrocrux , Harry hizo de un hábito propio tener bien a salvo una parte de su dinero consigo mismo en cada momento y no dejarlo en un lugar que podría ser robado , claro está que la mayor parte con los objetos y demás cosas de la familia Black y Potter están en la cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts , muy bien protegidas ya que resulto ser que cuando libero todo su potencial el castillo de Hogwarts lo reconoció como el heredero absoluto de Godric Gryffindor siendo los Potter descendiente de Gryffindor , la razón del porque su padre o algún antepasado suyo no haya sido reconocido como tal es que ser reconocidos como herederos deben de ser poderosos mágicamente como Tom Riddle que fue lo suficientemente poderoso para ser reconocido como heredero de Slytherin , en total una cuarta parte de Hogwarts era suyo y su dinero estaba bien protegido pero lejos de su alcance en ese momento pero entonces tenía igual dinero consigo mismo.

-_Creo que los duendes han sido extinguido porque_….-El hecho que los galeones estén hechos de oros no significa que uno va al mundo Muggles ,los venda y se haga más rico , los duendes tienen magos trabajando con ellos que usando una variación del hechizo Fidelius , cada galeón no podría ser vendido a los Muggles , quizás causan una maldición o que este se trasmutan y parezcan otra cosa de valor menor , él no lo sabía pero al comprobar que los galeones son oros puros y sin maldición logrando venderlos a muy alto precio en unas casas de empeño Harry supo que los duendes deben de haberse extinguido , era la única forma en verdad y eso le traía tristeza y miedo al joven Potter.

Esas criaturas no eran de juego considerando desde los cuentos de las guerras de los duendes contra los magos o su ayuda en la gran batalla en Groenlandia contra Sauron y el asunto raro con el anillo no sé qué , Harry no lo sabía porque como todos , el termino durmiendo en la clase de historia de la magia. Que no fue de mucha ayuda, gracias Binns, igual aprendio historia en la guerra pero eso era irrelevante en ese momento. Harry miro desde la posición en la que se encontraba toda la ciudad , siendo en realidad estaba sentando en el techo de un gran edificio , el observaba a la lejanía la sede central del MBI , el hizo una que otra investigaciones y descubrió que la ciudad fue comprada por MBI y que le cambio el nombre para rematar , ya decía por qué Tokio le sonaba , por otro lado también algunos civiles le comentaron de algunas cosas irregulares de MBI como su jefe Hiroto Minaka siendo conocido como "el doctor chiflado" por sus rarezas pero se le reconocía como un genio muy conocido a nivel mundial , por otro lado hubo unas cosas sin importancias para los chismosos que se encontró pero que si eran importantes para Harry y eso era que se comentó que se han visto chicas de apariencia espectaculares salir del edificio de MBI y extrañamente saltar de un techo a otro como si fuera algo simple , son cosas tomadas como supersticiones y bobadas pero Harry sabía bien que cada cosa ,por muy loca que suene , tiene una razón no por nada se tiene ejemplos a los dioses griegos que de verdad existió solo por la magia.

-No sé qué hacer… no puedo contactarme con nadie y no puedo irme sin dejar a Yume sin alma…..no sé qué hacer….si solo yo….tuviera una señal….

¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!

-….. ¿Por qué oh mierda de todo el universo siempre me jodes cuando me pongo triste? ¡No puedo tener un momento emocional!-Anuncio con molestia Harry maldiciendo su suerte ¿no alguien puede sentirse de lo peor por un momento en su vida? El suspiro levemente mientras veía a una joven salta un poco alejado suyo de un edificio a otro, él puede quejarse pero sabía bien que esta era la señal que quería. Con eso en mente él se irguió y comenzó a correr antes de lanzarse de picado desde el techo del edificio, rápidamente uso un hechizo de invisibilidad en sí mismo y uso un hechizo simple de primer año que Harry evoluciono en su aumento de poder-….Wingardium Leviosa ¡máxima!

El comenzó a flotar poco a poco y con control mental él se dirigió de picado hacia la mujer saltadora , ese hechizo simple con control y poder suficiente se convirtió en un hechizo de telekinesis que incluso con poder suficiente puede controlar a otras personas pero era arriesgado y muy gastador en realidad por lo que en realidad no lo usaba mucho , su versión del Wingardium Leviosa fue lo que le permitió enfrentarse a los soldados de fuegos , eran débiles al agua era obvio pero un solo disparo no era suficiente como para derrotarle y los magos civiles eran muy perezosos como para manejar el Aquamenti como se debe para erradicar a esas criaturas , Harry uso el Leviosa para mover lagos y erradicar legiones de soldados de fuegos en un santiamén lo que fue muy útil. El voló en el cielo intentando llegar a la chica pero ella era rápida y ágil lo que tenía que alabar pero aumento su poder y concentración para tomar impulso, observo que la chica cayó en un callejón por lo que el aterrizo encima de una azotea para ver mejor, con lo oscuro que estaba el miraba para todos lados pero no pudo averiguar nada hasta que…

¡SLIIIPP!

-¡ARGHH!

-¡HAHAHA! ¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡ACABAR CON BASURAS DE LOS HUMANOS ES SUPER DIVERTIDO! ¡MUERE!-Harry escucho unos que otros gritos de dolor, sonidos de desgarro y después nada, solo nada. El frunció el ceño pero no se preocupó en lo mínimo en escuchar personas morir, vio a sus seres queridos morir frente sus ojos muchas veces y siendo el maestro de la muerte por igual, la muerte es solo el paso al siguiente viaje, nada más. Con eso en mente salto desde el techo aterrizando con suavidad encima de un contenedor de basura cerrado , antemano uso un hechizo amortiguador , y observo el callejón , no se sorprendió encontrar tres cuerpos de tres hombres muertos , observo la sangre y la cortadas que cubrían su cuerpo llegando a la conclusión que eso fue hecho por un arma blanca , observando con más detalle descubrió que los tipos eran vendedores de drogas debido al material mencionado estaban en el suelo , las armas en sus manos y la forma de vestir, el hizo una mueca , ese tipo de personas el enfermaban como nunca en verdad y…- ¿oh? Piensas igual que yo ¿cierto?...que estas son basuras que deben de ser eliminadas.

-¿Mmmm?-Harry miro a su lado y se sacudió un poco al observar la chica como si nada sentada encima del contenedor a lado suyo observando su recién acto como si fuera un orgullo. Harry no se horrorizo por eso, Voldermot le marco de los peores horrores que la raza humana puede hacer, en cambio se limitó a ver mejor a la chica y una cosa le llego a la mente; ¿Qué pedo? Porque era una joven de cabello plateado de mechones cortos que le daba una apariencia salvaje, vistiendo un traje que Harry recordó se le llamaba hakama pero este estaba abierto en todo el pecho dejando a la vista la mitad del cuerpo de la chica cubierto de vendas y como un detalle final las filosas y cubiertas de sangres garras metálicas en la mano de la muchacha. Ella con una mirada taciturna estudio al tipo que se encontraba a su lado descubriendo que no podía ver casi nada su rostro ya cubierto por la capucha de la chaqueta y un tapaboca negro pero su único detalle notable era unos brillantes ojos de color esmeralda que a ella le parece…geniales…

Como para ser tocados con sus garras.

-Oh, he sabido que me has….seguido desde hace mucho….eres muy discreto y no sé cómo lo hiciste pero si no fuera por mis sentidos no te hubiera sentido…

-_Esto es una sorpresa, sé muy bien que ella no es una Muggles, acabo con rapidez a un grupo de mafiosos, ellos tienen armas y de alguna manera debieron de defenderse pero no lo hicieron y no escuche ningún disparo, ella no es normal, quizás el hechizo de invisibilidad no sea tan efectivo como pensé…_es una sorpresa que te haya dado cuenta…pero veo tu ropa que eres de MBI ¿me equivoco?

-Supones bien, chico…. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Oh nada…solo tengo unas dudas que tengo deseo de saber…

-Pues que lastima, no creo que pueda decirte y como veras con estas basuras, no soy fácil de manipular…

-Al contrario, no pienso hacerlo, eres una hermosa mujer pero se cuáles son mis limites aunque creo que debo de usar un enfoque diferente de conseguir información.

-¿oh, conque crees que soy linda?...hahaha, que chistoso, me gustaría que trasero plano estuviera aquí para escucharlo pero chico, la verdad no creo que cualquier otro método….hará que de información.

-Oh yo sé el modo de conseguirte información.

-¿seducirme?...pierdes el tiempo, mi cuerpo no es deseable.

-Te ves salvaje…es llamativo y no te ves tan mal…pero no soy un ególatra… pensé que simplemente te pediría con amabilidad que me respondieras una respuesta

-¡Ha! Vaya forma de hablar, chico….pero lastimosamente aun no te daré nada…me mataran como mate a estos tipos.

-Oh, es una pena. _Bien, mi vida es oficialmente rara ¿Por qué de un momento como este comencé a coquetear con esa chica que se nota que es sanguinaria?...no, ahora que lo noto, ella expulsa onda de encanto….igual que las Veelas…pero ella no tiene cabello rubio… ¿Qué significa esto? Muchas preguntas sin conquistar, maldición._

-Mmmm pero ahora que lo pienso bien , no creo que debas de preocuparte por conseguir más información , después de todo no puedo dejar cabo suelto…en mi pequeño tiempo de matar…así que….

-¿mmm? En serio ¿terminaremos? Oh como me estaba divirtiendo coqueteando entre nosotros. _Otra vez como en quinto año, confundido con las chicas y ahora con una asesina, joder, de verdad tengo una vida rara._

-Yeah….que mal….pero da lo mismo ,solo muere…-La joven con un movimiento rápido lleno su garra hacia Harry pero este con una vista entrenada en Quidditch , la guerra y algunas opciones y hechizos especiales que le ayudo a curar su problema de la vista y mejorarla de paso tomo la muñeca de la chica deteniendo a un centímetro las garras de metal frente a sus ojos , él no se inmuto mas solo siguió mirando los ojos fríos y burlones de la chica la cual sonrió emocionada y salvaje- Oh esto es algo , detuviste mi golpe…. ¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿Una Sekirei?

-_Bien, no sé cómo pase de sorpresa a coquetería y ahora un intento de asesinato pero siendo yo no es una sorpresa, mmm ¿Sekirei? ¿Lavandera? ¿Qué significa eso? No puedo creer que una sola palabra puede causarme un poco de confusión…_Lo siento señorita pero no sé qué es una Sekirei y no tengo deseo de morir en este momento…..pero necesito las respuestas y tú me las darás.

-Oblígame entonces y créeme que te matare por siquiera tocarme.

-Ya veremos-Harry dio un salto atrás para evitar otro zarpazo de la peliplateada que se irguió y dio un salto hacia su persona pero Harry usando el Leviosa trajo un bote de basura y se lo lanzo hacia la mujer pero ella con un solo movimiento lo hizo añico pero Harry no se detuvo y se adelantó tomando nuevamente tomando la muñeca izquierda de la mujer pero ella dio un giro en el aire y dio una patada en la cara a Harry que escupió sangre dentro de su tapaboca y retrocedió un poco , la mujer aprovecho que estaba libre para aterrizar en el suelo y lanzarse en picado dispuesta a despedazar a su oponente pero Harry se recuperó y con una mirada desapareció con la aparición ante los ojos atónitos de la mujer pero ella sintió una presencia en su espalda por lo que siguió corriendo para después poner las manos en el suelo y dar una voltereta esquivando una onda de energía azul y se posiciono para ver al tipo enmascarado con una mano extendida frente suyo y otra mano en su quijada. Ella estaba sorprendida por el poder del tipo, se preguntaba porque decía no ser o no saber que era un Sekirei pero por otro lado también estaba confundida de sus habilidades. Ella sonrió con salvajismo, aún no ha comenzado el plan Sekirei pero ahora tenía un buen entretenimiento.

-Vaya, tienes habilidad….será entretenido pelear contra ti….mi nombre es Haihane, espero que no seas una decepción ante de matarte.

-_Ese golpe…fue muy doloroso , es como ser golpeado por un bloque de cemento , lo sé porque yo he sentido peores , menos mal que mi curación mágica natural me ayuda a resistir estas clases de daños…pero esta chica , tiene que ser detenida_…..en serio necesitas terapia ¡INCENDIO!-Grandes bolas de fuegos rodearon los puños de Harry y con una mirada decidida se lanzó hacia Haihane que retrocedió al ver el fuego invocando y ella recordó que solo había un solo Sekirei con poderes de fuego e igual otra que solo tiene la habilidad de telenstraportarse , ella lo decidió , ese tipo no era un Sekirei pero igual tampoco era humano. Con eso en mente ella se lanzó igual estirando sus garras al frente intentando apuñalar a Harry pero este lo esquivo y lanzo una bola de fuego pero Haihane con flexibilidad lo esquivo y lanzo una patada al joven Potter pero uso la otra bola de fuego para volar hacia atrás pero igual intentando dañar a Haihane pero ella con otro zarpazo deshizo el fuego como si nada. Harry se agacho analizando la situación observando por igual a su oponente- Eres fuerte.

-….lo sé, porque soy la mejor….debería de dejar de moverte….porque será difícil matarte.

-_Entonces el fuego no será una opción en esto, el agua será más difícil, supongo que tendré que usar movimientos físicos y Protego…ya sé cómo hare para ganar…._Mira, es sencillo, solo relájate y respira, así se inicia la terapia ¡ACCIO HAIHANE!

-¿eh? Qu-¡Whooa!-Exclamo Haihane al ser dirigida hacia Harry que se lanzó hacia ella mientras en su mano derecha se cargaba una onda de energía roja, Haihane se mostró en pánico y usando su fuerza más su garra lanzo grandes ondas de viento cortante pero Harry creo un Protego defendiéndose de los ataques y así al estar cerca de Haihane lleno su puño derecho cargado de energía roja hacia adelante impactándolo en todo el estómago de la Sekirei azul.

-¡CONFRIGO!-Con un poderoso golpe dado causo una gran explosión de energía que lanzo hacia el otro lado a Haihane que chillo adolorida pero Harry no se detuvo ahí porque sabía bien que eso no sería suficiente sino concentro poder entre sus dos manos y exclamo Expelliarmus con fuerza golpeando aún más a Haihane antes de que ella estuviera incrustada en la pared del fondo del callejón , Harry observo gente moverse fuera de callejón y rápidamente lanzo un repelente para Muggles hasta un cierto tiempo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Haihane que se levantaba un poco temblorosa pero Harry no le dio oportunidad lanzando otro contenedor de basura que Haihane corto con eficacia pero Harry uso eso como distracción para disparar un Stupefy pero para su sorpresa Haihane no callo desmayada pero se movía más lento así que continuo lanzando Stupefy antes de que estuviera cerca de ella y con rapidez darle un golpe en la quijada finalmente haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Harry cayo de rodillas a lado suyo respirando con dificultad , esta no fue la mejor batalla que ha tenido y aún tenía mucho poder que dar pero físicamente aún estaba cansando de todo el ajetreo que ha sido expuesto , pero el salió victorioso por otros factores y es que Haihane le subestimo , era muy veloz tenía que admitir y en otra circunstancia él hubiera perdido y no por poder sino por velocidad pero su vista era superior y fue capaz de captar sus movimientos aun cuando veloces fueron pero si ella hubiera peleado en serio desde el principio entonces él hubiera muerto. El observo con cuidado el callejón pensando en su siguiente curso de acción y así decidió, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el cuerpo de Haihane y concentrar una pequeña esfera de Confringo y lanzarlo en medio del callejón antes de que el desapareciera en una aparición y el callejón estallara en una explosión dejando ninguna clase de rastro de cualquiera de sus presencias. Él sabía bien que no quería tener a los Muggles seguirles las pistas. Y el necesitaba respuesta que saber.

**Año: 2019 **

**Día: 20 de diciembre. A la mañana siguiente.**

**Localización: Shinto Teito: Zona oeste. **

Haihane murmuro en voz baja mientras lentamente abría los ojos viendo el amanecer en todo su esplendor y jadeo un poco sorprendida al recordar lo que sucedió antes de que cayera dormida o en realidad desmayada y ella intento erguirse pero descubrió que algo la retenía notando que eran cuerdas y ella gruño con fuerza intentando liberarse , al no poder hacerlo ella miro a todos lados con frialdad para saber exactamente que sucedía notando que estaba en el techo de un edificio pero según la posición de la torre de MBI se encontraba en la zona oeste de Shinto Teito. Ella escucho un sonido y ella se giró para ver como caía delo cielo mientras el sol subía por igual era el sujeto que se enfrentó y para su furia pero teñida de sorpresa quien la derroto aparecía , el aterrizo en el techo con gracia trayendo consigo una caja que según pudo ver eran donas y café ,el logotipo en la bolsa y el olor a café le delataba , ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante que Harry ignoro mas solo sentándose de piernas cruzadas a un lado dejando a un lado las donuts y un vaso de café mientras él tomaba el suyo propio. Haihane iba a hablar antes de que el hablara con suavidad.

-¿Sabes que es la magia de alma?

-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-Puedo ver el alma de cualquier manera, algunas almas son más oscuras que otros debido a lo terrible que pueden ser, algunas almas están inmoladas o cortadas debido a actos contra la naturaleza….matar es una de ellas….tu alma no está cortada pero tiene agujero como los de tus cuerpos.

-¿mi cuerpo?

-Sí, las heridas de tu cuerpo…..tu alma es….diferente al de un ser humano, tiene mucho poder pero tiene una unión simbiótica con el ADN además que tiene un punto de aclame extraño que una vez solo vi antes…no entiendo muy bien…

-Bien, tu puedes ¡¿LIBERARME YA, DEGRACIADO?!

-Hahahaha eres muy curiosa la verdad , si ,lo hare…pero quiero preguntarte algo…. ¿Por qué tu alma no está sujeta a tu cuerpo?-Harry le miro con seriedad sin igual que a Haihane le hizo sentir nerviosa , ella intento liberarse una vez más pero no podía por lo que le gruño a Harry pero este le miro aún más fuerte instándole que le diera una respuesta por lo que Haihane decidió ser sincera escogiéndose de hombros , Harry suspiro ante esa respuesta-¿no sabes? ¿Cómo no puedes saber de tu propio cuerpo?

-Además de no entenderte en lo más mínimo, lo que se es clasificado, son cosas que me podrían matar.

-…Ya veo….te lo explicare con más calma , el alma en un caso tiene forma humanoide y es diferente de forma en cada ser vivo , la forma es completa y no tiene agujero , el tenerlo es cuando se comete pecados de la naturaleza o alguna especie de cosa que…mejor olvidadlo….tu alma es diferente…es como una esfera que puede ser manipulada por vía física al parecer , no está conectada a tu cuerpo por lo que si tu cuerpo muriera tu alma seguiría existiendo _esta es una verdadera pista , es exactamente como Yume sigue existiendo aun cuando su alma no está en su cuerpo. Por otro lado ese anclaje es preocupante porque yo lo vi antes y—_

_-¿pero qué mierda? ¡Este tipo ha logrado descifrar el Tama de las Sekireis! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! _¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Cómo puedes saber sobre eso?!

-Oh, ya veo, conque ya sabes que estoy hablando pero entonces respóndeme esto… ¿Por qué tu alma tiene un anclaje?

-¿un qué cosa mierda qué?

-Un anclaje, es algo que le permite unir su alma con la otra, tiene otro nombre que se le llama bono mágico y es cuando un ser se es compatible con otro ser, al unirse se crea una conexión emocional y espiritual de cualquier grado, es el grado más alto de unión que puede existir y es a la vista de la vida misma el verdadero matrimonio porque el amor, la confianza y la lealtad entre los dos alegados será mutuo e irrompible. Lo que significa que tu alma puede conectar con otra en una conexión que el mismo señor Odin bendeciría con regocijo.

-_¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya sabido de la unión entre Sekirei y Ashikabi? Esto…esto no tiene ningún sentido ,este tipo tiene grandes poderes pero no es Sekirei o humano… ¿Qué es….?...espera….su mirada…..-_Haihane observa bajo la capucha de ese sujeto mirándole con calma y amabilidad , no hostilidad o como si fuera un bicho raro , Haihane sabía bien que era una sanguinaria que le encantaba la pelea , que era olvidadiza ,despistada y que le gusta mucho divertirse con cosas pequeñas como ver a Benitsubasa hacer estupideces o ver sus caricaturas pero ella sabía bien como todos la veían , como un monstruo o un fenómeno incluso entre la Sekireis antes todas sus heridas auto-hechas y eso la molestaba como nunca. Pero ese tipo…quería respuesta de ellas pero no le ha hecho nada para sacarle información, es más él le estaba demostrando que sabía mucho de los Sekireis aun no siendo parte del plan. Se sentía tan extraña.

-Hay una raza llamada Veelas que pueden expulsar una onda de encanto que atraería la atención de cualquier ser hacia ellas pero ellas igual tienen bonos mágicos y tiene el deseo de encontrar a su media naranja para que así juntos vivan felizmente para siempre….tú tienes un encanto….no sé como pero tú me atraes , tienes un anclaje y….ahora es peor pero gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad no me he lanzado a hacer algo impropio pero necesito saber , es muy importante , tu alma puede ser paralizada o destruida a nivel a daño de tu cuerpo y eso es un sacrilegio en—

-¿Por qué te interesa saber eso, eh?

-Porque asuntos del alma es mi jurisdicción, hice un juramento que arreglaría cualquier problema espiritual que se me aparezca _porque así evitare no caer en el lado oscuro de tanto mal nacidos que se cuenta en toda la historia _y yo necesito salvar a alguien que no tiene alma….pero necesito tu cooperación.

-¡¿SECUESTRANDOME Y TENIENDOME ATRAPADA EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD ES TU FORMA DE PEDIRME COOPERACION, EH, TARADO?!

-_Santa madre de Thor, eso sí que es boca…._Bueno…te liberare pero no te olvides que igual yo no te deje a la policía por matar a esos traficantes y soy mucho más fuerte, así que no intentes nada ¿oíste?-Comento Harry con una sonrisa escalofriante mientras a su espalda, gracias a su instinto asesino y enojo disimulado, aparecía un león gruñéndole a Haihane que asintió totalmente asustada y se preguntó si tal forma de invocar criaturas era exclusiva de ese tipejo o de alguien más. A los lejos, Yukari, Takami, la dormida Musubi y más importante Miya estornudaron al mismo tiempo. Harry con un movimiento de su mano libero de sus ataduras a Haihane que gruñendo se irguió notando que no tenía sus garras metálicas pero una inspección más cercana hizo que desenrollara sus vendas para ver incrédula y en shock puro que tenía ninguna clase de cicatriz en su piel y alzo su ojos para ver a Harry en shock.

-¿c-como fuiste ca…?

-Un poco de magia puede solucionar cualquier cosa, raramente tienes un factor de curación notable pero no entiendo porque no curo tus cicatrices…pensé que te gustaría eliminarlas… ¿eso es malo? Hay personas que podrían mantenerlas como trofeos.

-No…..no hay problema en verdad _me gustaría mostrar mis cicatrices con orgullo si no fuera porque estas fueron hechas por estupidez mía…pero se han ido…este tipo, el…._oye tu…

-¿quieres café y donuts? Es lo único que pude comprar a esta hora.

-…..tomare café ¡solo porque se me da la gana!-Exclamo Haihane con una mirada de muerte pura a Harry que solo se rio, el ya había experimento miradas peores, de Voldemort y de Molly Weasley cuando pillo a Ron y a Hermione haciendo lo que no se debe. El sonrió con tristeza, oh como les extrañaba y giro su mirada en el amanecer. Haihane estaba tensa tanto por el nerviosismo, lo usual seria lanzarse a matar a ese tipo pero aun cuando no le miraba su aura le decía que destruiría todo el edificio incluso antes de que ella se moviera, por lo tanto no se movía pero había algo más en ella, lo sentía y no le estaba gustando lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ella tomo el café y se tomó la mitad de un sorbo , ella no era de modales así que continuo tomando hasta que lo termino y arrojo el vaso a otro lado y volvió a mirar al pelinegro que le miraba con atención y ella se sintió un poco incomoda-_….quizás estoy r—_

-Entonces ¿me responderás?

-… ¿eh? No, te dije que no puedo….pero tu suposición es correcta aunque no entendí mucho…. ¿Cómo así que encanto?

-Eres hermosa, eso es obvio pero para mí hay algo que me hace….desearte más…

-_….mierda, eso fue….mi cuerpo…..esta…_

_-_Perdón si soné pervertido pero una vez me dijeron que fuera duramente sincero con todo para hacerme notar….tu encanto ,tu capacidad de bonos de unión y tu alma única me hace pensar que eres una Veela pero necesito saber más y tú eres la única que he encontrado que puede darme las respuestas.

-…_única….él dice que soy única, hehehehe…_

_-_La verdad no quería pelear pero hay ocasiones que eso ocurre ¿no? Es parte de vivir en este mundo, no quiero obligarte pero por favor, necesito saber la verdad y si tienes miedo de que te maten…entonces te juro que yo te protegeré. Soy fuerte después de todo y puedo hacer mucho más de lo que demostrado-Eso fue todo. Esas ultimas frases fue el punto detonante y Haihane comenzó a hiperventilar , Harry dejo caer su vaso al sentir de golpe una onda de encanto de Veela que se encontraba en celo , él sabía muy bien porque estuvo presente cuando a Gabrielle le sucedió y menos mal que Fleur se llevó a su hermana de aquel lugar en aquella ocasión porque si no otra persona hubiera hecho alguna clase de idiotez y por suerte él no era compatible con Gabrielle , pero en ese momento el encanto iba dirigido hacia él y trago saliva intentando levantarse , sentía su magia dirigirse hacia la chica y sabía bien que sucedería. La unión de un bono. Y el no conocía a la mujer de todos modos ¡eso era malo! Pero las piernas le fallaban, la onda de feromonas y deseo mágico fue mucho para él. Para la cuestión él no era el único que estaba lamentando lo que sucedía.

-_no…no…no ¡NO, NO! ¡ESTOY REACCIONANDO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTOY REACCIONANDO A ALGUIEN QUE NO ES NATSUO! ¡¿COMO PLANEO CONVERTIRME EN PARTE DEL NUEVO ESCUADRON DISCIPLINARIO SIN SER SEKIREIS DE NATSUO?! ¡SER PARTE DE ESE EQUIPO ERA MI PROPOSITO! ¡NO!_

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter._

_-¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Soy un mago._

_Famoso de hecho._

_Pero siento que no me lo merezco._

_-Eso…fue…_

_Me gusta el Quidditch aunque en realidad me gusta volar._

_Me calma_

_Me hace veliz_

_-….pensamientos…son…_

_Perdí a mis padres , a mis amigos…a muchas personas….estoy solo…_

_Me siento solo_

_-…..no puede…. ¿escucho sus pensamientos más profundos?_

_Quisiera proteger y amar a alguien….quisiera…_

_Hare lo que sea, mover mar y cielo_

_Par mis seres queridos_

_Vendería mi alma_

_Sin dudar_

_-Este humano…él es humano…entonces él es un Ashikabi…el…él es mi…._Tu nombre es Harry Potter ¿cierto?...respóndeme idiota…respóndeme con un demonio-Pregunto con voz temblorosa Haihane mientras gateaba con lentitud hacia Harry que respiraba notoriamente y sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que la Sekirei , el pelinegro le miro con cuidado y no pudo evitar asentir lentamente y Haihane sonrió con picardía , ella no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento , la reacción a su Ashikabi la embriagó completamente y si bien muchas incógnitas y pensamientos se le escaparon ella se preguntó ¿Cómo un humano tiene tales poderes? ¿Cómo puede ser que haya escuchado pensamientos desde lo más profundo del alma de ese humano sin aun habérsele unido? ¿Cómo ese humano le haya hecho sentir así en un solo momentos y con simples palabras? ¿Qué tanto secretos ocultan ese humano? Pues ella tendrá que averiguarlo porque como su Sekirei no permitirá que esos secretos sigan oculto. Posicionándose encima de Harry , aspirando su poderoso olor y llevando sus manos a su rostro quitándole el tapaboca mostrando un rostro maduro pero hermoso a su opinión Haihane sonrió salvaje-…entonces….seré tuya ahora y para siempre , mi Ashikabi…

Y ella le beso

Y alas azules brillaron encima de ese edificio en donde el intrépido mago, la sanguinaria Sekirei se unieron en más que un beso como igual tanto en cuerpo y alma como nunca se esperaria y a los lejos varias mujeres temblaron sin razón aparente observando a los lejos como si algo sucedió. Por otro lado en su oficina Hiroto Minaka alzo una ceja al ver en su computadora que le informaba de una Sekirei alada. Y el sonrió con fuerza porque el camino hacia el mundo de los dioses a comenzando un poco antes de lo previsto. E incluso entonces igual sin saberlo el conteo comenzó a retroceder para que llegara el momento culminante. El momento en que la verdad será revelada pero en ese momento solo sucedió la unión de un Ashikabi y su Sekirei.

Una unión que no estaba prevista.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siguiendo el destino: las Sekireis.**

**Sekirei no me pertenece sino a su creador. Harry Potter tampoco sino a J.K Rowling. **

**Este es un fic crossover y un Harry harem, aquí tendrá temas de otras series pero eso es irrelevante mas en concreto se centra más en la mitología nórdica. Otro punto seria que los títulos de los capítulos están basados en la mitología griega o algo en específico. Otra cuestión seria que Sekirei en este fic se basa específicamente en él manga, no en el anime o en las películas, como sea. Espero que les gustes.**

* * *

_Artemis conoce a Orion; obvio que no será un romance trágico._

Harry abrió los ojos mientras gemía porque sentía unos dolores extraños en su cuerpo o más en específico en su cadera. El cielo estaba completamente azul así que no eran tan tarde pero… ¿Por qué había humo?... ¿Por qué no podía sentir su brazo derecho? ¿Por qué se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas a los lejos?...Harry comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento y este aumento cuando escucho el gemido femenino de alguien cerca suyo. El con pánico giro la cabeza para encontrar a Haihane completamente desnuda pegada a su cuerpo, oh resulta que él también estaba desnudo, que el piso de la azote estaba lleno de marcas y que la puerta que conectaba con el piso de abajo estaba destruido, el supuso que fue por un hechizo suyo pero… ¿Cómo mierda paso? El miro hacia abajo y descubrió con mortificación que su viejo amigo en armas estaba cubierto de….y que parte de su material genético estaba en Haihane como igual ambos estaban sudorosos y…

Qué demonios; tuvieron sexo, era obvio.

-….una unión muy poderosa de hecho…ahora puedo sentir el alma de ella….conectada a la mía…increíble…la unión perfecta con un beso , la unión espiritual y unión carnal… ¿eso es sangre?...oh si , esto es muy serio…..veré como esta su alma….Mukuquin Scanmage…-Murmuro Harry usando un hechizo de magia de alma que se emplea usando varias lenguas en una y el juraba que dos de ellas eran ingles con japonés , en fin , el cercioro el alma de Haihane y se horrorizo al descubrir cosas sorpresivas. El alma de la chica estaba unida a la suya de una manera que le permitiría a cada uno sentir las emociones del otro pero igual esto es contraproducente ,si uno de ellos muriera entonces el otro le seguiría al siguiente pero eso era común en los bonos mágicos , eso era un matrimonio de lo más sagrado pero lo que horrorizo a Harry con su unión a Haihane es que la unión mutua estaba rota de lado de Haihane lo que significa que si ella muriera el no sería afectado en lo más mínimo ¡tal blasfemia! Él no le gustaba el hecho que se haya unido con una desconocida parcial pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía de aceptarlo con responsabilidad.

Por otro lado el alma de Haihane seguía siendo esférica y posiblemente maleable , en poca palabra aún seguía siendo capaz de ser arrancado fácilmente si alguien supiera hacerlo correctamente , eso no podía ser posible , por un lado noto que su alma se ha purificado gracias a conectarse a la suya , ya no era una sociópata extremista pero se tendrá que ver qué cambios vendrán con el tiempo y hablando de eso noto un especie de encanto compulsivo físico que le hacía obediente como nunca a su persona , eso era terrible ,es como los elfos doméstico y él se sintió asqueado por ese hecho y no es por Haihane sino que esto es cosa externa lo que significa de alguna manera hicieron el cuerpo de Haihane para que sea sumisa hacia él y el respetaba mucho el libre albedrio como para aceptar tal cosa. Algo malo debe de estar sucediendo. El rápidamente invoco su ropa notando que su chaqueta y camisa fueron destrozadas , su pantalón mas o menos y ni podía ver sus zapatos pero menos mal que sus calzones estaban salvables , ni que decir nada de la ropa de Haihane aunque pudo ponerle su yukata (o hakama o Haori o lo que sea) de color negro y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con él , al cargarla noto que ella ronroneaba de felicidad y él se sonrojo por ese sonido , genial , el bono mágico la estaba uniendo lentamente a la mujer de una manera irreparable pero igual no podía pelear contra eso , su magia reconoció como suyo a esta mujer y es mejor hacerse cargo de ella tomando el camino correcto ,no el fácil y no hacer errores que tanto le ha costado.

Deshaciendo cualquier rastro de su presencia ahí él se apareció en su cueva dispuesto a cambiarse y tener a Haihane en un lugar propio. Harry no sabía que al tener relaciones con Haihane en un estado que solo se actuó por puro instinto expulso una onda electromagnética mágica que causo que el localizador de Haihane en parte de su ropa fuera desactivado y que este se activara una hora después de que Harry se haya ido, unos quince minutos después de ello , helicópteros revolotearon por el lugar y más en especificó una Sekirei de cabello gris junto a otra de cabello rosa llegaron al lugar en donde supuestamente su futura compañera estaba y en donde dijeron que fue alada. Karasuba olfateo el aire y una mirada crítica apareció en sus ojos.

-_El olor a sexo…pero ¿Por qué este olor me enciende?...y esta fragancia masculino…. ¿Qué es?_

**En otro lado del mundo.**

En lo más lejano de las vegas, en el desierto una pequeña tormenta de arena se levantó pero extrañamente se trataba más de un tornado girando en círculos, pequeñas chispas comenzaron aparecer en el aire y de improvisto una onda de luz multicolor choco contra el suelo hasta que todo desapareciera en una onda expansiva dejando a la vista a tres personas. El más notable era un hombre grande de grandes músculos , era completamente calvo aunque tenía tatuajes en el rostro en forma de colmillos de color rojo y negro , vestía una armadura brillante de color negro y en su espalda cargaba una gran hacha , a su lado era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios sujetado por una tiara verde esmeralda que vestía de un hermoso vestido con partes de armaduras de color verde esmeralda y finalmente el último hombre era un pelinegro de gran aspecto con un traje de batalla dorada y en su mano izquierda tenía un casco con grandes cuernos ,el cual hizo desaparecer con un chasquido y junto a sus acompañantes en un resplandor cambiaron su vestimenta a trajes de negocios con variaciones en el color , el hombre pelinegro sonrió mirando a la lejanía.

-Oh conmovedor, el Seidhr ha encontrado a una lavandera para sí mismo….será interesante ver qué cosa hora ese Seidhr…..Amora, Ejecutador, vamos, tenemos mucho que aprender de Midgar y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Thor venga y nos arruine la diversión.

* * *

**Horas más tardes.**

Haihane se irguió al notar que efectivamente estaba en un lugar desconocido y tanto por la sensación que sentía además del debajo de su cintura se dio cuenta que ella fue alado por un Ashikabi fuera de lo común. Harry Potter; su Ashikabi. Y ella apretó los dientes llena de furia y decepción consigo misma porque ella termino alada y no fue por Natsuo, no es que el homosexual sea muy importante pero era un hombre importante para MBI y el seria el Ashikabi del nuevo escuadrón disciplinario y ahora ella ya no sería parte de lo que sería su propósito, se sentía tan decepcionada, molesta y furiosa. El hecho que haya perdido su virginidad sin haber sido consciente debió de haber contribuido a esa ira. Ella observo el lugar en el que se encontraba notando que era en una cama doble siendo la de arriba en donde dormía, tomando la sabana y cubriendo su medio cuerpo desnudo cayó al suelo para después encaminarse a buscar su Ashikabi, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y por dios que si no le respondía habría un baño de sangre, Ashikabi o no. Ya entrando al comedor observo a un pelinegro de piel casi pálida y de ojos verdes ver un libro de un lenguaje que supuso era inglés y murmurar para sí mismo, ella se detuvo porque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía muy bien a su Ashikabi notando lo buen construido que era y sonrió con picardía, maldición, de verdad él era guapo pero se sacudió ese pensamiento rápidamente porque tenía cosas más importantes que tratar.

-Si te vas a quedar ahí mirándome entonces ven a sentarte , Haihane-Sonó la voz de Harry haciendo saltar un poco a la Sekirei que gruño molesta , no debería de ser obvio que el sabría que ella estaba ahí ,la conexión Ashikabi-Sekirei hace eso , con eso en mente se encamino a la mesa en donde estaba su Ashikabi y tomo asiento dejando caer la sabana al suelo , ella no era tímida en mostrar su cuerpo después de todo ,solo lo tomo porque no quería que cualquier otro imbécil la viera pero noto que en el lugar solo estaba su Ashikabi. Harry alzo una ceja al ver el pecho desnudo de la peliplateada siendo medio cubierto por su yukata (lo que sea) que no le cubría exactamente mucho y soltó aire en voz baja, ya decía el que eso era un problema en el futuro pero por ahora no dirá nada y así leyó unos pasajes de su libro antes de mirar a la mujer-…entonces ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy….furiosa.

-Eso lo noto, nuestra unión esta comenzado y me asusta en verdad por lo rápido que es, ciento tu ira, tu decepción, tu tristeza y frustración, debe de haber ocurrido algo malo como para que te sientas así.

-Fui alada por ti. Eso es lo que paso, imbécil.

-Ya veo _debí considerar el dejar el punto de adoración de su alma en mi…no, no quiero eso, si debo de pasar el resto de mi vida con esta mujer entonces quiero que sea por sí mismo y no porque ella siente la obligación de ser sumisa conmigo, Narcissa alabaría mi decisión…_necesito que me aclares eso, Haihane.

-….Cuando me besaste , tu y yo hicimos un contracto…me convertí en tu Sekirei ,según mi antigua maestra eso significa que soy tuya para siempre pero por eso ya no puedo ser miembro del equipo disciplinario.

-¿Contrato? Ya veo entonces "alada" significa cuando nos unimos en el bono mágico, mmm ¿Sekirei? Ese es el nombre de lo que eres ¿no? Supongo que debes de ser una variación u otra forma de llamar una Veela, sabía bien que no podría ser una bruja o un humano normal…..Haihane, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas.

-¡¿Por qué debería de decirte?! ¡Aunque seas mi Ashikabi….no dejare que me mangonees!

-…muy bien entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me des información?-Haihane le observo por un momento pensando en sus opciones antes de acomodarse en su asiento y lanzarle una sonrisa muy escalofriante a Harry que esa vez tembló porque sintió que cometió un error.

-Bueno ,quiero algunas cosas: quiero que me digas todo de ti y así te diré todo de mí , quiero mis garras de vuelta , quiero comida , quiero que follemos de nuevo , quiero la revancha , quiero ver mis animes favoritos y lo que más quiero es…. ¡¿Por qué hay una Sekirei aquí?!-Grito lo último notando por otro lado al cuerpo de Yume en éxtasis, Harry dejo su libro a un lado sabiendo que esto será largo y tosió un poco por la peticiones de la Sekirei pero había algo que le tenía confundido.

¿Qué chigando en toda la tierra es anime?

* * *

**Año: 2019 **

**Día: 22 de diciembre. Mediodía.**

**Localización: Shinto Teito: Zona sur; playa Akaiwa.**

-Increíble…. ¿conque esa fue tu vida?...no sabía que los humanos tenían esa clase de poder kukuku.

-No todos la tienen, como el veinte por ciento poseen el dominio de la magia así que no es algo usual pero incluso yo soy una excepción. _Quizás sea el mago más fuerte de la tierra si es que no hay otro Dumbledore en esta era_. Creo que incluso el numero ha bajado de los mágicos, no sé qué ha sucedido durante estos veinte años y no puedo salir de Japón porque básicamente no existo, no puedo ir a los aeropuerto u otro modo de transporte, no puedo usar cualquier medio mágico porque llamaría la atención y pues….algo me retiene aquí.

-¿ósea esa Sekirei llamada Yume? Te he dicho que sin el Tama, la Sekirei dejara de existir ¿Cómo puede decir que su Tama sigue existiendo en otra parte y aun así su cuerpo estuvo encerrado en otro lado?...no tiene sentido, habrían introducido su Tama a su cuerpo mucho antes si eso es correcto.

-Mi análisis mágico me demuestra que su alma aún sigue existiendo pero está dormido y es muy débil, si su alma hubiera muerto entonces este cuerpo hubiera perecido.

-Eres un tonto kukuku…. el cuerpo de una Sekirei no es importante…según escuche el Sekirei puede tener un cuerpo nuevo si solo tiene intacto su Tama.

-¡No! ¡Eso se le llama posesión de alma! ¡Eso es algo prohibido! ¡Va en contra de la naturaleza! Todos nacemos con un solo cuerpo y es este el que viviremos hasta el final, cambiar de cuerpo es el método prohibido de alcanzar la inmortalidad pero la naturaleza no permite que se rompa esas reglas tan fácilmente, es prohibido….

-uhhhh….no entendí nada.

-Obvio que si….solo…solo necesito ver y encontrar el lugar en donde está el alma de Yume y regresarlo a su cuerpo.

-¿eres capaz de eso? MBI es el único que puede ser capaz de eso pero incluso recuerdo a Karasuba-sempai que la numero 08 murió hace mucho tiempo, no creo que sea posible.

-Y entonces tú no sabías que existía la magia así que si se puede. Haihane….tú tienes que ver que esta cosa, este "plan Sekirei" es una locura ¡¿una raza tan pequeña lanzada a matarse sin razón aparente entre sí?! Eso es estúpido ¡muchos inocentes podrían morir!

-Kukuku Somos Sekireis, Harry…. ¡pelear esta en nuestra sangre! Y si algunas mueren en medio del plan entonces es porque son débiles ¡a mi no me importa eso! ¡Solo quiero pelear! ¡Para eso nací!

-Pues no creo que eso sea lo mejor, hay tantas incógnitas y mis presentimientos me dicen que incluso la guerra Sekirei no es el mayor de nuestros problemas, no voy a permitir que tal vulgaridad siga continuando, ya detuve dos guerras y poder detener una nueva, eso te lo aseguro. No dejare que las Sekireis perezcan de esta manera tan estúpida. _Fleur y Gabrielle estarían de acuerdo conmigo, esto no es solo por heroísmo idiota, esto es lo correcto y lo que debe de hacerse, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, todos mis amigos me apoyarían en mi decisión. Al final mi destino es siempre luchar…_.

-¿mmm? ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso...? ¡Quédate quieto colacuerno!... ¿Cómo puede decir que detendrás….el plan Sekirei? ¡Aurg! ¡Mal colacuerno!

-¡Grrag!

-Porque yo soy Harry Potter y a mí las cosas raras siempre me suceden. Detener una guerra no es algo nuevo para mí.

Había pasado dos días desde que Harry y Haihane se habían reunido, mutuamente los dos comenzaron a contar la información que tenían y que sabían , siendo Harry le conto su vida a Haihane y la última le conto lo de las Sekireis ,no pudo decirle mucho sobre el plan Sekirei porque la verdad ella no sabía mucho o simplemente nunca le intereso saber ,fue larga la conversación que les tomo dos días para tener y mientras pasaba el tiempo cada uno hacía de lo suyo , teniendo mucho tiempo de intimidad debido a los deseos de Haihane que para su molestia no podía recordar su primera vez así que decidió vivirla de nuevo , Harry tuvo que salir a la ciudad en búsqueda de comida contando que la suya en la carpa no era del gusto de Haihane…o más bien que ella se lo término de una de golpe , Harry noto que había muchos helicópteros revolotear por la ciudad y supuso que era MBI buscando a una de sus supuesta miembro del equipo disciplinario ,Haihane aún le recalco que estaba furiosa de ese hecho pero igual asustada porque no sabría que decir sobre su líder Karasuba y su compañera Benitsubasa cuando se topen con ella , razón por la cual ella accedió a estar en la carpa con Harry escondido en aquella cueva. Harry logro comprar ropa normales tanto para él y como para Haihane porque ella no tenía el suyo propio a la mano…por decirlo de una manera estando de fuga con su Ashikabi.

Harry que estaba leyendo un libro sobre una historia de la batalla por el santo grial y de unos sujetos que podían invocar los espíritus de poderosos guerreros del pasado observo a Haihane jugar con la versión en miniatura del colacuerno húngaro que el obtuvo en el inicio del torneo de los tres magos cuando tenía catorce años , al parecer Haihane le gusta mucho las caricaturas y los videojuegos pero como su carpa no se podía usar tecnología entonces él tuvo que buscar una manera de entretener a su Sekirei que es muy irritable y escalofriante cuando se enoja o cuando se aburría pero en algunos casos como cuando tenían sexo o cuando simplemente se abrazaban mostraba una aptitud muy suave y hermosa a su opinión , no le importaba que ella tuviera tendencias psicópata pero sabía bien que solo eso aparece en la batalla y le recalco que solo matara por deber no necesidad , no quería que la mujer que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida sea una asesina incontrolable , darle su colacuerno húngaro es solo una manera de calmar y mantener entretenida a la Sekirei. El observo a Haihane vestida con una camisa azul de manga larga jugar suavemente con el Dragon en miniatura con una mirada aparentemente apática pero él podía sentir la alegría de su Sekirei por la unión, ella era una chica rara pero Harry se recordó que su vida romántica en si siempre fue una rareza y entonces recordó algo y cerro su libro de historia para centrarse más en Haihane.

-Haihane.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero preguntarte algo…..dices que tu ropa era así porque ibas a hacer parte de la tercera generación del escuadrón disciplinario ¿no? Entonces…..mencionaste que Yume estuvo en el segundo equipo con tu ¿sempai? ¿Así es como se llama? En fin, estuvo con esa mujer llamada Karasuba y otra llamada Kazehana….tu por casualidad sabes si ¿algunas de ellas tienen el cabello gris?

-….. ¿dime otra vez?-Haihane se detuvo en su juego para prestar atención a Harry que le veía seriamente , ella pensó un momento su siguiente acción porque estaría dando información aunque inútil intuía que igual era sensible y así decidió asintió a la pregunta de su Ashikabi. Harry iba a continuar antes de que hiciera otra acción y se levantara haciendo igual una seña a Haihane para que le siguiera lo que ella curiosamente hizo y llegara directamente a donde se encontraba el pensadero que Harry le comento cuando le pregunto que era, ella observo como el llevo su dedo índice a su frente sacando un hilo de energía e introduciéndolo en el pensadero- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero mostrarte algo….ven conmigo-Tomando suavemente la mano de la Sekirei, quien se sonrojo por el contacto, se lanzó hacia el pensadero observando el día en que Harry termino en la isla kamikura pero igual también en el momento en que se despertó. Después de un momento de que Haihane viera su encuentro con el primer escuadrón disciplinario entendiendo completamente lo que decían ya que ahora entendía japonés e igual aquellos papeles que el leyó cuando se liberó de su prisión de cristal, así después de ellos ambos salieron de la memoria mientras Harry se mostraba pensativo Haihane estaba sorprendida-…ya veo…entonces eso papeles tenía su parte justa de información.

-_¿esa fue Karasuba-sempai reaccionando? Oh guau , jamás creí que ella reaccionaria a alguien pero este es mi Ashikabi , él es alguien poderoso pero….esa….esa era la numero 01creo… es la única que no reconozco y…se notaba lo fuerte que era solo en presencia…_-Pensó Haihane después de pensarlo un poco , era una sorpresa que su Ashikabi era en realidad el Ashikabi destinado de Karasuba , ella no era tan despistada como puede parecer , muchos saben la aptitud volátil e inestable de la numero 04 y del rumor que explicaba que eso es debido de que el Ashikabi de la Sekirei negra estaba fuera de su alcance y sabía bien que Karasuba no reaccionaria a alguien débil por lo que Harry sea el Ashikabi de Karasuba y dada su situación siendo una estatua de cristal explicaba bien la situación. Ella observo a su Ashikabi con una sonrisa salvaje y orgullosa; deseaba con mucho anhelo su revancha, quería pelear con todo contra su Ashikabi, ella le había subestimado y por ello había sido derrotada fácilmente pero podía sentirlo en su huesos que su Ashikabi tenía mucho más poder oculto en él y la revancha que tendrá contra el será gloriosa. Harry por otro lado pensaba algunas cosas que había descifrado de aquellos papeles que al principio no entendió pero ahora sabiendo japonés podía saber que eran.

-_una habitación de desecho fue donde me desperté y donde estuvo Yume , parece ser que intentaron hacerme experimentos mientras era una estatua pero no les funciono y me guardaron como un objeto de colección…mmm ,ya veo , parece ser que ellos creen que el cuerpo de Yume es inservible y que ella ya no existe , por otro lado hay algo llamado Jinki y un lugar llamado Kouten que hablan esos papeles…muchas incógnitas pero al menos sé que no hicieron experimentos y consiguieron algo conmigo…pero necesito saber más._

_-_¿Qué piensas…..Harry-sama?-Pregunto Haihane tocando a Harry con los dedos de su mano derecha que eran un poco ásperas y fría por naturaleza por lo que saco al Ashikabi mágico de sus pensamiento que le dio una mirada ligera antes de ir a un perchero y sacar ropa para sí mismo siendo una chaqueta marrón con capucha y unas botas que comenzó a moverse , Haihane movió la cabeza confundida mientras el colacuerno húngaro en miniatura se sentada en su hombro gruñendo en voz baja-… ¿vas a salir?

-Sí, tengo muchas dudas y debo de resolverlas, iré a hacer un poco de espionaje en la ciudad, te tendré que dejar Haihane.

-¡oh infierno no! ¡He estado encerrada aquí como si fuera una prisionera! ¡No, no, no!...me voy contigo y punto final-Dijo Haihane con una mirada de enojo y decisión, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por lo tanto se levantó para ir al closet en donde Harry mantenía su ropa, Haihane no estaba usando ropa interior más únicamente solo su blusa y ella sabía bien que debía de vestirse aunque no le importaba mucho ello. Harry iba a pelear pero se resignó al final aunque igual tomo otra chaqueta con capucha aunque de color azul pálido porque no deseaba que MBI supiera de Haihane y su relación con él. Así él se vistió poniendo al final su tapaboca y observo a Haihane regresar con un pantalón militar viejo suyo y unas zapatillas rojas desgatadas , era obvio que se trataba de ropa masculina pero a Haihane le daba igual eso , Harry le lanzo la chaqueta extra que la Sekirei tomo sin parpadear y se lo puso para después tomar sus garras de metal puestas en un estante que Harry había encantado para que no lastimara a contacto la piel ajena a menos que ella conscientemente estuviera en una pelea , por lo tanto su garra ya no podía causarle cortes , la peliplateada se pesos garras moviéndole para probarlas. Harry solo le miro con cuidado.

-¿Por qué coges tus armas? No iremos a pelear.

-Oh créeme en esto, posiblemente terminaremos….haciéndolo….además quiero ir a un hotel.

-¿hotel? ¿Para qué quiere ir…? Haihane apenas nos conocemos menos de una semana y ya me has pedido mucho sexo pero no podemos seguir haciendo tanto de eso, yo—

-Kukuku, no, no es eso, quiero ver mis animes….además solo tuve sexo contigo porque…me encontraba aburrida.

-_¿Por qué siento que mi orgullo masculino acaba de ser apuñalado? ¿Tan mal soy en la cama? ¡Pero si fui capaz de complacer a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y varias veces!_

_-_Además….eres muy intenso para mí, Ashikabi-sama Kukukuku….

-_Fiiiuuu, si, falsa alarma…_Bien, como sea, iremos a un hotel y veremos esas caricaturas que—

-¡Anime, bobo!

-…si, como sea y haremos eso pero antes de ver más Shinto Teito y saber más de las Sekireis. Acercaste-Pidió Harry haciéndole seña a la Sekirei que se le acerco y el pelinegro le tomo de su muñeca así los dos se teletransportaron por la aparición antes de que un segundo después aterrizaran en el techo del edificio en donde Harry conoció a Haihane , el joven mago rápidamente lanzo un hechizo repelente de Muggles además de invisibilidad aunque debía de seguir vigilante porque al parecer la mágica alteradora como de invisibilidad o como comprobó en su combate contra Haihane no es muy fuerte contra una Sekirei , el observo sin sorpresa que el callejón en donde conoció a Haihane estaba cerrado por cintas de la policía , era obvio , hace como dos días que en ese lugar hubo la muerte de varios vendedores de drogas y todo a manos de Haihane. Harry se escogió de hombres y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del techo-….Bien, podría ir a MBI pero apuesto que ahí están tus otras compañeras ¿me equivoco, Haihane?

-Ni lo digas….además tienen equipo….muy sensible, podrían descubrirte aun si estuvieras invisible-Comento Haihane poniéndose la capucha de la chaqueta aunque tuvo dificultad con sus garras. Ella se movió para estar con su Ashikabi que veía toda la ciudad con ojo crítico , pensando en su siguiente acción , por un lado debía de regresar a Inglaterra y saber exactamente qué ha ocurrido con su raza pero por el otro sentía que tenía un deber con esa raza llamada Sekirei y en especial con aquella mujer llamada Karasuba , sabía bien que a gracias a la explicación de Haihane la llamada Karasuba estuvo reaccionado a él como su Ashikabi , él podía recordarla a aquella mujer , se veía peligrosa pero ¿Quién no era peligroso en su vida? Snape, Remus y demás son unos pequeños ejemplos de ello por diferentes razones, una de las cosas que podía hacer era buscar a esa mujer llamada Karasuba pero no podía, aunque él tuvo una relación no convencional buscar otra mujer y atarla a él le parecía como algo excesivo. El decidió que dejaría eso para después, ahora lo principal seria….

-Necesito ver a una Sekirei con más detalle, necesito analizar algo de su unión en otras personas, no por nada soy un mago y este asunto está relacionado con Muggles…eh, personas normales, debo de ver como es la relación entre Ashikabi-Sekirei.

-Eso…suena aburrido.

-Hahaha si , por eso te dejare libre , busca por el lado norte mientras compras tus cosas de…anime mientras voy por el sur , nos encontraremos aquí a las cinco y media pero por si nos necesitamos si ocurre algo imprevisto , ten esto-Dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes japonés para Haihane para que pueda comprar sus cosas e incluso si tiene hambre pero también una moneda de oro con un circulo en el dividido dos líneas formando una esquí y una piedra roja en el centro ,Haihane tomo los objetos con cuidado guardando el dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y viendo la moneda dorada con extrañeza ,Harry le explico rápidamente- Es una Live Coin , es un objetivo mágico hecho de oro y de mi sangre , esta moneda sirve para indicar si estoy vivo o no a quien la tenga además que puedo enviar un pulso mágico para que se comience a calentar , cuando eso suceda significa que estoy en un aprieto y la moneda inconscientemente te guiara a donde estoy.

-Guau…es…mágico, pero….ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué dices que no sabes…que alguien no sepa si tú sigues vivo en tu tierra natal?

-Solo pude hacer tres monedas de estas debido que cuesta muy caro _y los duendes me odiaban mucho después de todo _después de….perder a dos seres queridos muy cercanos a mí, decidí quedarme esta moneda porque la verdad no sentía que nada o nadie se preocuparía por mí.

-Oh….Harry….-Murmuro Haihane un poco tocada , era obvio que lo haría porque era su Sekirei aun cuando seguía teniendo emociones de enojo y frustración al no haber sido parte del escuadrón disciplinario pero una Sekirei está para ayudar y amar a su Ashikabi o eso era lo que Minaka tan estúpidamente afirma hablando del destino y esas mierdas , ella se adelantó y abrazo con cuidado y timidez a su Ashikabi que se puso rígido ante el contacto , tanto por el hecho que siempre tuvo problemas al recibir afecto físico como también que aún tenía heridas de todo el calvario en la isla kamikura. Él le devolvió el abrazo con un brazo pero después de un momento se separó de la Sekirei.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. Ve y toma un poco de aire, Haihane, iré a investigar y familiarizarme con la ciudad, después iremos a un hotel y ver esos animes que tanto deseas ¿te parece?- La peliplateada asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa se separó aún más de su Ashikabi, oculto aún más su garra con las mangas de la chaqueta y dio un gran salto perdiéndose poco después saltando de un edificio a otro. Harry la observo irse antes de suspirar y aparecer a varios otros edificios antes de que terminara apareciéndose en un callejón y salir a la calle comenzando a caminar por la misma observando todo lados, deseaba analizar más la unión entre los Ashikabis con las Sekireis o incluso a una Sekirei no alada, su curiosidad le decía que debía de hacerlo.

Una hora después Harry se detuvo apoyándose en la pared comiéndose algo que se compró en una tienda pequeña que se llamaba dango y un vaso de jugo de manzana , le gustó mucho el dango por lo que se detuvo para comer ese bocadillo. El había lanzando unas que otros hechizos de chequeo para ver por si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal pero para su aburrimiento no ha descubierto nada aunque igual le pidió a la vendedora de dango por si conocía un hotel barato para que pudiera llevar a Haihane, le dieron unas buenas referencias aunque la mujer le amenazo por golpearle dique por pervertido, a Harry no le gustaba que le llamaran así y era ofensivo pero en Japón las cosas eran así por cultura. Tirando la basura la lata y el palillo, Harry continuo con su camino moviéndose entre la gente y vigilando por si alguien le seguía, no era mucho lo que podía hacer en realidad, el sintió la urgencia de investigar pero Haihane le planteo un punto muy importante porque no podía acercarse a la torre de MBI tan frívolamente porque podía suceder una emboscada que quizás no pudiera escapar. Pero entonces Harry supo que sus urgencias fueron correctas debido a que sintió la presencia de algo fuera de lo normal lo cual le extraño que el presintiera una presencia desconocida a una humana o incluso mágica pero también se atributo que fue capaz de detectar esa presencia por el instinto asesino que rezumbaba su ser.

-_¡un Sekirei! _Tiene que ser eso…-Murmuro Harry y rápidamente dio un salto hacia adelante esquivando lo que parecía ser onda de viento concentrada que choco contra el olfato del suelo , Harry rápidamente lanzo un hechizo repelente de Muggles tanto para no meter a civiles en esto y dudaba que la Sekirei que le ataco no sería afectado por ello y sus pensamientos resultaron ser cierto al ver caer una figura frente suyo sin ser afectado por el hechizo repelente pero su sorpresa fue grande al observar a una chica común y corriente moverse detrás del Sekirei sin ser afectado por el hechizo-_¡esto es imposible! ¡Más que mi poder es grande! ¡¿Cómo un Muggles puede ser inmune al repelente Muggles?! ¡No sabía que podía ser posible! ¡Grr! Tiene que ser por su relación su Sekirei….Sekireis ¿Qué son en realidad?_

-Vaya ¿conque pudiste esquivar mi ataque, eh? Sabía desde el momento en que te vi que tu ocultabas algo-comento la figura frente a Harry que el supuso era la Sekirei que le ataco, cuando el polvo fue dispersado observo que era un joven de cabello gris rubio con un especie de túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, la Ashikabi que resultó ser una mujer de vestimenta Loli gótica _(¿Cómo mierda sabia eso? Oh rayos, las memorias de ese estúpido científico_ pensó Harry) de cabello negro en dos coletas, ella observaba a su Sekirei con molestia.

-¡Amebane! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si resulto ser solamente un simple civil! ¡MBI dijo que no podemos dañar a los civiles!

-¡GGGRRR! ¡Cállate ya, puta desgraciada! ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablarme?!-El que resultó ser un Sekirei gruño con ira y Harry pudo observar que en realidad era un hombre cuando movió su túnica a un lado mostrando su cuerpo bien tonificado aunque a Harry le hizo sentir incomodo a la corta vestimenta del Sekirei masculino pero eso paso a ser furia al observar como aquel Sekirei le daba una fuerte cachetada a la joven que gimió con dolor por el golpe y Harry sabía bien de parte de Haihane que las Sekireis en general tenían una fuerza mayor a la humana , que no le haya partido la quijada a su Ashikabi no apela a lo cruel que es , Harry rápidamente hizo un escaneo con magia de alma entre la Ashikabi y su Sekirei mostrando lo que ya sospechaba , no había amor en ello sino parecía ser una unión obligatoria ,una que solo se da cuando dos magos hacen un pacto para un solo propósito , pero Harry descubrió que la chica tenía un miedo atroz al Sekirei y el ultimo tenía un alma sedienta de sangre comparado a la de Rodolphus Lestrange lo que causaba asco a Harry , el agradecía que Haihane no era como este tipo , al menos su Sekirei era más humana y mejor que ese adefesio. El rápidamente envió un pulso mágico a su Sekirei, sabía bien que ella quera hacer frente a esto.

-Yo…lo siento….Amebane—

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo tocarme a tal porquería de Ashikabi? ¡¿Por qué no mejor te mantienes callada, Yashiro?! Matare a este tipo y después…-Amebane siguió divagando cosas crueles y sádicas pero Harry no le dio importancia más mantuvo sus ojos en la Ashikabi que se veía totalmente herida y despreciada por su Sekirei , era lamentable en realidad , el bono que supuestamente debía de unir románticamente a su Sekirei resulto ser algo que no esperaba y sabía bien que cuando se unieron fue forzosamente por el Sekirei , Harry endureció la mirada , dios quiera que no haya ocurrido lo que él estaba pensando , de una cosa era segura ese Sekirei caerá y si bien podía ser por sus manos prefería mejor que Haihane tuviera el honor. De improvisto sintió a su Sekirei acercarse a velocidad extraordinaria, supuso que es con la unión avanzada que tenía con Haihane que es capaz de sentirla mejor, además tenía que admitir que tenía una gran velocidad.

-_¿o quizás solo estaba cerca de aquí vigilándome? Je y ella dice que no se preocupa por mi_….-Cuando Amebane grito con enojo al ver a ese tipo misterioso ignorarle se lanzó dispuesto a partirle su cuerpo en dos con su fuerza pero entonces como un meteoro caído del cielo cayo la figura de alguien que le dio toda una patada en la mandíbula enviándole hacia una pared. Yashiro jadeo ante lo que sucedió que no fue capaz de verlo claramente. De entre el polvo surgió Haihane que sonreía maniáticamente pero ella se giró hacia su Ashikabi y le lanzo una caja llena de DVDs que Harry tomo sin problema. Haihane abrió mas sus garras observando al Sekirei masculino levantarse igual y ella comenzó a hablar.

-¿Conque preparándome una pelea, eh, Harry-sama? Oh…esto es tan genial…y lo mejor de todo es que me conseguí… ¡toda la temporada de Code geass! este día será glorioso ¡HAZME DISFRUTAR DE ESTA BATALLA PORQUE YO HAIHANE TE DESPEDAZARE!-Exclamo con júbilo Haihane lanzando en picada hacia Amebane que rugió con ira y fiereza igual lanzándose dispuesto a dar la batalla contra la otra Sekirei. Harry se quedó ahí dispuesto a observar la batalla de su Sekirei contra otro pero sobre todo necesitaba conocer más a esa chica llamada Yashiro, ella será la clave de comprender más a los Ashikabis. Por ahora solo vera a Haihane mostrar sus habilidades y ver de frente lo que significa una batalla entre Sekireis. Y aprender de ello. Porque él no se sentara en el banquillo y dejar que otros peleen sus batallas, por lo que deberá de aprender en cómo hacerle frente a un Sekirei y de esta batalla aprenderá.

¿Quién dice que es tarde para aprender algo?

**Continuara…**


End file.
